Lincoln's Reign
by Geo Soul
Summary: Leni has Big Plans for Royal Woods and they all Revolve Around the Girls of the Town and Her Only Brother. Lincoln X Massive Harem (Warning Contains Brainwashing and Bimbofication Cover Drawn by Ben the Looney)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Guys well it's time you've Waited and waited and waited some more and now here it is the Reboot of the Reign of Lincoln called Lincoln's Reign this bad boy is what I consider my magnum opus of stories and i'm warning you know things are gonna get Crazy! like how crazy? Crazy that's how anyway i'll also be adding in cryptograms in the beginning and end of each chapter so solve that if you want to cause they'll tie into the stories bigger narrative that'll slowly be shown off as time goes on.**

 **Cryptogram:** BJBBZ MFMMZ? EKCAC FAC ZJY? IRCFTC KCRI BC EKZ? EKZ? MLM ZJY MJ XKLT BC!

* * *

Lucy gave a small groan as she woke up and discovered she was in a prison cell. She looked around confused and sat up on the bed. "Where am I? This isn't my room."

She then suddenly jumped as the cell door opened and she saw a massive female guard that resembled Lori.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Lori?" she spoke as the guard scowled.

"Silence your tongue Wench! The Master has desired you."

"Master?" she was confused before the guard walked over and pulled her by the hair and out of the cell. "What do you mean? Who's the master?"

"I said be silent!" The guard clipped a chain collar around her neck and dragged her across the cold metal floor with Lucy stumbling to follow while shivering from the cold air.

She looked around the area and noticed cells all filled with naked girls, each one with empty looks in their eyes along with blissful smiles.

"She's so lucky."

"I wanted another turn with the master."

"Do you think master will impregnate her?"

"She'd be one of the lucky ones!"

"Lori, I-"

"SILENCE! We're here." Lori dragged Lucy to a large door where moaning could be heard from the other side. She gave a knock on it with Lucy hearing the moaning slowly grow quiet before the door slowly opened.

"Enter."

The two walked in as Lucy's eyes widened behind her hair as she saw numerous girls all with collars around their necks laying around a throne where she saw her sister Lynn being fucked by a masked man.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Yes!" the sporty jock moaned as the man came deep into her.

"I've impregnated you Lynn, tell me, what if our child is a boy?"

"Then..I will let him fuck me as much as he pleases!"

"And what if it's a girl?"

"She will be taught the pleasures of cock!"

Lucy gulped, she'd never seen her sister like this….and it was kinda arousing her. She saw Lynn cry out one more time before the man pulled out of her and saw her fall down with the others, panting before the man turned towards her.

"Shadow Knight have you brought me another wench?"

"Yes, she's fresh and ready for your cock master."

"Excellent, break her for me, I want to see her beg."

"Yes master." Lori gave a wicked smirk as she quickly slapped Lucy across her face.

"AH!" she cried out before covering the spot. "L-Lori? What-"

Lucy was cut off as Lori drew her sword and slashed away her clothes leaving nothing but her exposed naked body.

"The master wants you to beg SO START BEGGING!" Lori exclaimed before she drover her whole fist deep into Lucy's ass and began to fist her.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes at the sudden painful sensation making her grit her teeth.

"That's right, scream for the master, beg for his cock!" grinned Lori who kept moving her fist while reaching down to rub at the vagina at the same time.

"AHHH LORI PLEASE NOOOOO!" Lucy yelled as Lori began to eat her out ravenously, "AHHHHHH!"

"If it were up to me I'd have you dead, but the master wants you!" Lori started to push her tongue into the folds making Lucy groan and try crawling away.

"Don't you crawl away from me!" Lori stood up and stomped hard on Lucy's back.

"Ahh!" she cried out with a wince as the stomp caused her to orgasim. "L-Lori, please stop." she begged as Lori drew her sword and was about to cut her until...

"THAT IS ENOUGH SHADOW KNIGHT!"

"B..but master I was only..."

"SILENCE WENCH! GUARDS!" Two ninjas who resembled Luan and Maggie arrived from the shadows. "Take the shadow knight to the wick, let her think about what she's done."

"Yes master." they bowed before grabbing Lori by the arms and started dragging her away.

"NO! NO PLEASE MASTER! NO NOT THE WICK PLEASE!' she begged and squirmed before getting removed from the room.

"The wick?"

"A large plant's who's pollen is a massive aphrodisiac." he chuckled. "That'll show her, but enough about her, it's time I show you the pleasure of my dick."

Lucy blushed as he dropped his pants and revealed his already hardening member.

"Girls stimulate her." he said snapping his fingers as the girls around the throne crawled towards her.

"Wait, no, get back." she spoke trying to crawl back from them before getting her ankles grabbed.

"Don't fight it little sister, the master will take care of us." Lynn told her before smashing her lips against Lucy's

"Mmmm?!" Lucy got out while moaning when she felt other hands grab at her chest and her legs.

"She's so wet." one girl said as she started to eat her out

"Her breasts will grow if the master gives her a baby." Girl Jordan said before latching onto one of Lucy's nipples and suckled it.

"Lucy do you want master to get you pregnant?" Lynn said pulling away

She panted while moaning from the hands and felt her folds growing more wet. "No! I don't want a baby!"

"You have no choice, you are master's fuck toy." they said in a creepy simultaneous voice.

Lucy tried to push them off, but saw the man walk over towards them.

"Open her legs."

The girls grabbed Lucy's legs and spread them open along with her folds.

"No please I-I'm saving myself for someone else!"

"Oh and who would that be?"

She looked away with a blush and gulped. "I...I can't say."

"Tell me or else I'll take your purity by force!" he ordered moving his dick close to her slit.

'NO! NO! ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!" she spoke up in panic. "It's for Lincoln!"

"Your brother? How sick to think you would commit Incest! Now tell me what makes you think he'd want you?" the man asked

She looked down while trying not to feel shame. "I know it's wrong, I know it's sick, but...out of everyone I know, he's the one I feel like I can trust entirely. He makes me, wet he gives me shivers when he yells and gets angry, seeing him acting so dominate makes my heart flutter"

"So you want him to have sex with you, turn you into his slut?"

"...yes. I… I want him to break my pussy and make sure no other man takes what's his."

"Lucy Lucy Lucy…...if you wanted me to do that you should've asked." the man took off his mask and surprising Lucy (but not you guys since you may have seen it coming) revealed himself to be Lincoln.

"Lincoln?!" Lucy than gasped as she felt him pull her nipples.

"No, I am your Master!" he boomed as the other girls started to fade away. "And as your master, your whole body and mind belongs to me!"

"No, that's not!..."

*SLAP!*

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" he snapped while giving her nipples a hard twist and slammed his cock deep into her and managing to enter her womb.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed feeling her hymen tear while arching her back with a bulge forming in her body.

"You're mine Lucille and no one else's, your my property!" Lincoln started to thrust into her and kept pulling her nipples.

"AHHH! AHH! AHH! L-LINCOLN!"

"YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU!?"

"Y-Y-YES!"

Than Submit be my slave and I'll kiss you!" he growled in her ear.

"L-L-Lincoln! Please!"

"Please what?!"

"Pl,,,please master."

"Louder!"

"Please Master!"

"I SAID LOUDER SLAVE!'

"PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE MASTER!"

Lincoln smirked and deeply kissed her. He snaked his tongue in to rub and lick her own making her moan and tense up.

"Tell me what you are and I'll fill your womb with my seed because only good slaves get cum!" he whispered as he quickened his pace.

"Y-Y-YOURS!"

"I guess the slave doesn't want cum!'

"NO I WANT IT! I'M YOURS! I'M MY BIG BROTHERS NASTY LITTLE CUM SLUT! I'M HIS SLAVE!' she cried out before wrapping her arms around his neck making him grin.

"GOOD GIRL! TAKE YOUR MASTER'S CUM!'

"YEEEEEESSS!'

*GASP!*

With a fright Lucy awoke in her bed panting like crazy and with a sweaty face She was confused and caught off guard before she wiped her face and saw she was back in her bedroom. "Damn it...that's the 4th time this month!" she muttered in annoyance while hitting her bed while hearing Lynn snore. "These nightmares are going to drive me crazy...but..I can't help but wonder what his touch might feel like." Lucy sighed as she felt that her bed was soaked...again. 'Now I'll need to clean these up without anyone asking questions.'

Lucy got out of bed and gathered her sheets and blanket. This has been happening for the past 8 months ever since Lincoln snapped on her and their sisters after he was accused of stealing from the School donation Box. She never saw him that angry before and the sight of his rage, his dominance over his cowering sisters after they had given him a half-assed apology excited her to no end and because of that she's been having aggressive wet dreams where Lincoln would Rape her and make her submit, hell there were even dreams where her sisters would get the same treatment, but she's kept this all to herself out of fear of mockery and ridicule from her family.

She put the sheets and blanket in the laundry basket while sighing. 'How much longer must this go on?'

Lucy gave a yawn as she trudged out the laundry room, but was caught off guard by the sound of the Tv playing. 'Oh no, someone's up? Did they hear me wake up?' She wondered as she crept into the living room and there she saw Leni watching tv.

"Oh hey Lucy!" greeted the girl as her sister walked over. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I...had a bad dream." Lucy admitted shamefully.

"Awww what was it about? Maybe I can ask Lori to let you sleep with me!"

Lucy was a tad unsure, on one hand Leni was the nicest of her siblings and wouldn't hold this against her, on the other hand she wasn't very bright and had a tendency to forget things were supposed to be secret. "It's fine, I don't even remember what it was about."

"Oh, are you sure? Because you look flustered a bit."

Lucy sighed. 'Fine I'll tell her, if I'm lucky she'll forget about it.' Lucy thought as she sat on the couch and decided to tell Leni about her nightmare completely, unaware that upon doing so would either be the greatest or worst mistake she's made. "It happened like this…"

(Later)

"And that's when I woke up and put my sheets and blanket in the laundry before seeing you were awake."

"Lucy you naughty girl!" Leni giggled making the goth blush. "I had no idea you were like that."

"Leni please don't tell anyone, especially Lincoln."

"Don't worry, I won't tell, in fact I wanna help you!"

"Wait...what?"

"You heard me Lucille, I'm going to help you." Leni said in an oddly sinister tone of voice which Lucy noticed.

"Why did you use my real name?"

"Because slaves should know their place." Leni said in a dark tone.

"What?" Lucy got out before finding herself pinned down by Leni who proceeded to stab her with a needle placed in her neck. "AHH!"

"Relax, it'll all make sense soon."

*Elsewhere*

"My head...where am I?" Lucy groaned as she looked around the area and saw she was in Lisa's bunker.

"So you're awake?"

Lucy looked over and saw Leni wearing nothing but her nightgown.

"Good, it wouldn't be fun if you stayed sleeping."

Lucy started to struggle when she saw her arms bind with chains to a wall. "Leni why am I chained to a wall?"

"Quiet slut." spoke Leni walking over and slapping her. "If you want Lincoln to love you then you must be taught!" she frowned before reaching down and spread Lucy's folds. "And the first lesson is to keep from cumming unless he tells you too." Leni grabbed Lucy's nightgown and ripped it off.

"W-Wait!" Lucy blushed before moaning when Leni reached down and rubbed her slit with two fingers.

"Wanna know a secret?" Leni whispered in her ear.

"W-What?"

"I took :incy's first time!" Leni said maliciously, she was lying obviously, but Lucy didn't know that.

"What?!" Lucy cried out in shock while gasping from Leni's fingers. Lucy was enraged and hurt by this. "You bitch!"

"Aw, what's wrong? Mad you couldn't make him feel so good he passed out?"

"Why….you…..you!"

"Don't be mad Lucy, after all he really needed a woman in his life, a real woman and guess what? He made me...his...bitch.' Leni taunted whispering the last part in her ear.

"I'LL KILL YOU!' Lucy roared as she struggled against her bindings.

*SLAP!*

"Now now, Lincy won't like that attitude!" Leni slowly took off her nightgown and let it fall to the floor. "Wanna see a neat trick?" Leni closed her eyes and started to focus as lucy noticed her clit was starting to enlarge before it eventually started to turn into a massive 14 inch penis and Tennis Ball shaped testicales, needless to say :ucy was horrified.

"H..h….how?"

"Do you like it? I got a sample of Lincoln's DNA and spliced it with mine, now I can grow his cock at will."

"W..w..wait you said…"

'Yeah I know big right? This is an exact replica of Lincoln's dick, see the white pubes I have?"

Lucy could see the small white hairs, the sight of which was making her girlhood wet and tremble, but then she just realized something. "Leni...y...you said you spliced the DNA, did Lisa help you with it?"

"Oh no sweetie, who do you think taught Lisa everything she knows? I'm Much smarter than I look honey and the only reason I don't say anything because I care too much about Lisa and her sense of worth and purpose." Leni responded as she used her cock to lightly slap Lucy's cheek. "Suck." She demanded as lucy kept her mouth shut making Leni smirk. "Perhaps you need a demonstration?"

Leni sat down and stroked her cock until it was hard, she bent down and lightly kissed the tip before suckling the head making herself moan in the process.

'She's suckking herself off, why?' Lucy thought as her snatch was even more wet as she saw Leni viscosity suck.

.

The 2nd born loud girl gave a deep moan as she came into her own mouth with cheeks filled with cum, she crawled over to Lucy and forced her mouth open. Leni smirked as she opened her mouth letting the sperm flow into Lucy's mouth. "Swallow down Lincoln's cum Lucy!" She whispered as she rubbed her sopping wet snatch.

Lucy did as she was told and let out a loud gasp.

"How's it taste?"

"...delicious!" 'I can't believe I got to taste Lincoln's cum!' Lucy thought with glee.

"Good girl Lucy, now open your mouth!" smirked Leni as she stood up and held her dick in front of Lucy's face.

Lucy gulped and nodded as she opened her mouth. She found the dick pushing into her mouth and stuffed it in no time with Leni humming and grabbed her head.

"Relax your throat." before she kept on pushing her dick down Lucy's throat making her let out a muffled yelp.

Lucy did as she was told as Leni's balls reach her chin and a massive bulge was formed in her throat.

"Oooh, your throat is perfect for taking Lincy's dick, he'll have a fun time if you can keep breathing with this inside." Leni cheered as she thrusted faster.

"MMMM!?" Lucy let out feeling like her throat was being stretched out with the movements while not noticing her juices dripping on the floor and to her surprise she started to hear Lincoln talk to her.

"You like it? You like my cock in your throat you bitch?" Leni whispered mimicking Lincoln's voice perfectly.

"Mmm?" she let out in surprise while Leni chuckled.

"You want it don't you? You want your brother's big fat Load down your throat!" Leni growled as she started to thrust harder.

"Mmm! Mmmm!" moaned Lucy out while trying to breath through her nose.

Leni smirked as she held down Lucy's head and released her seed deep into her stomach. "Take in every drop like a true little slut!"

Lucy struggled to gulp it down as some leaked out from the sides of her mouth. She could feel her stomach actually expand slightly from each spurt while Leni hummed with a grin.

"Good girl Lucy, you passed the first test Lincoln's definitely gonna enjoy getting you pregnant!" smiled the sister before pulling her dick out with a groan while one more load spurted out and on to Lucy's face who panted and didn't even notice she came. "I think we've done enough for one night."

*The next day*

It was around Noon and Lincoln was doing what he always did, reading comics in his undies.

"Ahh, today feels like it's gonna be less stressful than usual."

*Knock Knock!*

"Oh Lincy, can I come in?" Leni called

"Sure Leni." he said as she walked in wearing a string bikini.

"How do you like my new bikini? Does it make me look hot?" She said spinning around.

"Uh, well...it's definitely you." he remarked with a blush seeing the exposed skin.

"What about this top? Does it make me look busty?" Leni swung her rather Impressive 36 Double D cup rack in his face.

Lincoln reeled back with a bigger blush at seeing them bounce and gulped while crossing his legs. "Uh...y-yeah, m-maybe a little."

Leni shot him a seductive smirk and crawled on his bed towards him and turned around. "What about my ass? Does the underwear ride up it?" She said shoving her ass in his face

Lincoln at this point was so red he might as well have been a tomato while trying his hardest NOT to get any ideas.

"Lincy, your crotch is making my ass feel funny, can you kiss it better?" Leni said, not only feeling his boner but also taking her underwear off just enough for Lincoln to see her winking pink hole.

"L-Leni!" he gawked with a bulge forming and pressed against her ass while he felt something coming undone in his head. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Making you feel better, that's what you're in so much pain." she said eyeing his painfully throbbing member as she held it in her hand.

Lincoln jumped and felt the thing in his head completely snap just as Leni slid his underwear off to free his dick.

"Lincy~ do you want my ass? You can fuck it all you like, but my cherry is for someone else so you can take my black cherry." she wagged her ass before feeling him give her ass a slap making her jump as he stood up and saw a new look in his eyes.

Said look was a look of hunger and lust.

"You know? You've got a lot of guts Leni, I hate it when this side of me comes out, a side that let's my carnal desires roam free...and a side that Ronnie Anne really loves." He growled as he slapped her ass hard. "And you have some nerve telling me to only take your ass while wearing something like that."

"L...L...Lincy please no, I'm sorry, I wanna leave now!" Leni said faking her fear, but Lincoln didn't know that.

"...fine, but only this once I'll take your ass!" he pushed her down on her face while rubbing his dick against her ass with one hand reaching down to grab one of her breasts.

The feeling of which made Leni moan loudly as she felt him licking around her sphincter before pulling away and positioned his cock at her hole.

"I'll make sure you can't sit straight for a week."

"No Lincy I love to sit!"

"I don't give a damn!" he exclaimed as he slammed into her at full force.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes as a bulge formed and Lincoln chuckled.

"You asked for it and now you can't take it!" he grunted as he pulled back and slammed back in with Leni gritting her teeth. "Nice ass, you're actually taking in more than what Ronnie Anne could." He chuckled.

However had Lincoln looked around he would have spotted a camera in the corner of his room, said camera was connected to a surveillance system back in the bunker where Leni had a bound lucy who had her eyes pried open with claws and her legs and hands spread apart so she couldn't touch herself as she watch everything that happened.

"Lincy your making my ass feel good!" Leni moaned with her tongue hanging out as he slammed in and out without mercy.

"Yeah I know it's amazing huh?" he laughed. "I can't believe you're such a slut to come in here and show off your body to your own brother."

"I know I'm Sick and only you can cure me!" Leni exclaimed as she sat up and kissed him hard.

Lincoln kissed back while using his tongue against hers and started moving faster.

"Lincoln I can feel you about to cum, do it in my ass!' Leni moaned as they pulled away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lincoln growled as he quickly pulled out and started to stroke his cock.

"No please, cum in my ass!"

"You'll stop telling me what to do if I do it right?"

"Uh huh!" Leni nodded her head as Lincoln smirked and pushed it back in her ass and came into it. "AHHHH! LINCY!"

Lincoln's breath was Ragged and tired as he emptied his sack into Leni's anal cavity. After he was done he pulled out and collapsed on his bed. "...Leni?...I….I'm sorry about what I did….I….I don't know what came over me!" he spoke up when he regained his bearings.

"It's….ok….Lincoln…..I...had fun!" Leni gasped as she stood up and put her top back on, but not before handing Lincoln' her thong. "A gift for being a sweetie!" she said as she kissed his cheek and skipped out of his room.

He blinked and looked down at the thong while feeling how soft it was.

*Lucy*

"Oh Lucy~" Leni purred as she walked into the bunker and saw her sister in a puddle of her juices struggling against her binds.

"Leni…..let me go PLEASE IT BURNS!" she exclaimed referring to her dripping loins.

"Oh? Why should I?" she asked innocently.

"Leni I...I need him! I want to taste him! Bring it out I want his cock!" Lucy begged which made Leni scowl.

"SHUT UP!" Leni yelled as she walked over and slapped Lucy hard before spitting in her mouth. "You need to learn your place on the pecking order! It goes: You, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, my Steaming piles of shit! Me, and than Lincoln...GOT IT!"

"But...But you said…"

"Sweetie I said I would help you and I am. You see i've also had eyes for Lincoln for years now, but I never made the right move, but when I saw he had a ton of porn saved up on his computer I knew he must wanted a slave so that's what I'm giving him, an obedient little slave!" she yelled while giving a dark grin. "And a good slave gets what she's given WHEN her master tells her, she doesn't make demands."

Lucy gulped, she was frightened and yet somewhat turned on by this.

"Oh and don't think you're the only one I'm going to enslave either, when all's said and down every girl…..that isn't ugly, homely, or elderly, will be begging to be fucked by MY sweet Lincy." Leni said as Lucy looked down in shock.

"But...But…"

"After all, my little brother deserves the best, and the bigger the harem, the happier he'll be."

"But...But"

"BUT WHAT!?" she roared out making Lucy reel back while feeling more fluids leak out onto the floor. "Is that a problem?!"

"What...what about my love for him? Does that even matter? DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT MY PROBLEM TO BEGIN WITH!?" Lucy yelled trying not to cry as Leni gave her a sympathetic look.

"Lucy honey of course I did, after all I promised to help you and that's what I'm doing and besides, you may be lower on the pecking order, but you're the one who gets his cherry, I just took his black cherry is all.".

"Liar! You said you took his first!" Lucy yelled, but flinched when she saw Leni give her an evil look.

"Did...you..just call me a liar?' she whispered evilly sending a chill down Lucy's back.

"W-Well…." Lucy was cut off by Leni who slammed her foot onto her chest sending her on her back.

"ANSWER ME SLAVE!"

"N...N….No!"

"NO WHAT?"

"N...N...No Mistress?..." Lucy said deathly afraid of her.

"That's much better." she frowned before pulling her foot back. "As for that, I wasn't lying, it's called proving a point. I had to prove and see that you were genuine and not having some puppy crush. I never took his cherry, but maybe I will and have him fuck me in front you just to teach you who's in charge, would you like That Lucy?"

"N-No! Please no!"

"Say it! say you'll be a good girl Lucy because seeing you grovel is making me horny." Leni spoke as she grew out her cock.

"Please mistress, please don't take his cherry." Lucy begged as she had her head down on the floor.

"Hmmmmmm I won't, if only you say what I want to hear!"

"I'll be a good little slave I...I promise!"

Leni gave a smile. "Good girl Lucy, you've earned my cock, Now suck!"

"Yes mistress." she moved her head towards it with her tongue hanging out.

*End of week 1, entering week 2*

Lucy was moaning like a dog in heat as she fingered herself at a rapid pace. 'The burning...it won't stop!' she thought as she came onto the floor and got on all fours and started to lap up her own juices. 'I have to clean it all up or mistress will be upset.'

"Oh Lucy I have a gift for you!" Leni called out as Lucy stood up and walked towards her.

"What is it mistress?"

"Since you've been a good girl I wanna show you someone who has no place on the pecking order, in fact she's lower than you and if someone is lower than you then they're your toy!" Leni said as she led Lucy to a room and showed her what was inside it.

"Lucy, meet my friend Becky." Leni spoke as Lucy's eyes widened from under her hair as she saw a butt naked teenager with cum oozing out of all 3 of her holes.

"Cum?" Becky spoke in a broken tone.

"L...Leni what did you do to her?"

"Remember when Lori threw her party last friday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you see Becky here thought it would be a good idea to try and seduce Lincoln. She would've taken his virginity if I didn't interrupt. You see Lucy I was being Tame with you because you're my sister and I love you, but Becky?...well let's just say 3 hours with me and she was beyond help…"

Lucy gulped as she heard Leni give off a dark chuckle and she was also Mortified at the fact that Leni was being nice to her after all she was subjected to, she feared How Leni could get when she really got Angry and any girl who Got on her bad side.

"PIG GET OVER HERE NOW!" Leni yelled as Becky walked over on all fours.

"Cum?" she barked as she panted like a dog.

"Roll over." Leni ordered as she did so. "Sit up."

Becky got up off the floor and sat up.

"Good now open!"

Becky barked and opened her mouth as Leni without warning hocked a loogie into the girl's mouth….What? You guys knew what you were getting into when you started reading, plus I warned you all at the start this was gonna get crazy!

Lucy didn't flinch as Becky swallowed it without hesitating.

"Good pig now SUCK!"

Becky moved over and started sucking on Leni's dick with a moan.

"Good pig, suck it Hard and I might let you taste my cum!" smirked Leni grabbing Becky's head as the girl bobbed her head back and forth with a hum. "You see Lucy? This a Pig! And Pigs are Meant to be Fucked!...Just remember if you ever cross me..I'll turn you into a Pig!" Leni growled giving Lucy an evil Look making the Goth nod in understanding. Leni moaned as she pulled out of Becky's Mouth and came onto the floor creating a medium sized Puddle.

"CUM CUM!" Becky shouted as she Frantically crawled over and Desperately started to lick up the puddle of sperm.

"That's a good Piggy clean your Mistress' Mess!" Leni smirked as she walked over to a small wall cabinet and pulled out a needle filled with Green liquid. "Lucy be a dear and Hold her down." Leni spoke in a sickly sweet tone which (as every Anime nerd would tell you) Meant she was angry.

"Y..Y...Yes..Mistress." Lucy went over to the Broken girl and was about to hold her down until Becky started to Growl and snap her jaws at Her.

"What's the hold up Lucy?"

"Mistress...she….she's trying to bite me…"

"Hmmmm You're right, be Assertive Lucy, show her her place on the Pecking order below you!" Leni encourage as Lucy nodded and took a deep breath.

"BEHAVE YOURSELF PIG!" Lucy boomed as Becky started to Whimper from the clear sign of superior strength .

"Good girl Lucy! I'll reward you later now hold her down."

Lucy Nodded and did so and Leni injected Becky with the Needle.

Becky gave a loud scream as the liquid coursed through her veins as she Writhed in pain.

"Leni?...what did you inject into her?"

"Oh nothing, just a little something so she'll never forget what she is." Leni smirked as Becky slowly started to get Taller, her Skin started to turn pink, her breast expanded from a Simple D Cup to a massive J Cup, her Ass expanded as a curly tail appeared over her hole, her nose started to contort into a small pig like snout and her ear retracted into her head and was replaced by two large pink pig ears. (For better reference she was turned into an Orc from the monster girl encyclopedia)

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy exclaimed as she slowly backed away from what her sister created.

"You see Lucy…..Girls like Becky who think they take what they want and have sex with whom they please...are just Pigs waiting to be slaughtered by the Dominant Alpha and His Strong Beta…" Leni spoke walking over to the transformed Becky and squeezing her breast forcing her to lactate and Moan. "I've already Broken her you see, but with the serum I put in her body..well she no longer knows her own name, all she knows is one thing and one thing, only she's meant to breed….I have Numerous Other Serums with similar and Permanent effects. Lucy I love you dearly, but...I'd hate to have to resort to this, Becky I could care less about, but I'd die if i used any of my permanent serums on you.."

"C...C…*SNORT!*..Cum?" Becky...groaned as she licked Leni's leg making her Scowl.

"Get off me Pig! You don't deserve cum! Lucy go in the other room so we can start your daily training"

"Yes mistress." bowed Lucy who turned and walked away while hearing Becky let out a squeal.

*Later*

Lucy was tied down to a bed as Leni walked in, cock erect and ready to inject.

"Now Lucy, today we're gonna do something Different!" Leni said snapping her fingers as 7 other Leni's walked out of the shadows, each one with erect Cocks. "My clones are gonna take every hole except your cherry hole Sweetie and I mean EVERY Hole!"

The Leni clones each converged onto Lucy with one lifting her up and Slamming her cock deep into her ass.

"AHH-" she was cut off when a second one stuffed her mouth with it's dick.

"Hmmmmm Yes, her holes feel good!' One clone groaned in Lincoln's voice as a Third Clone held Lucy's head and used it's cock to enter her right Ear.

"A Good Skull fucking is just what she needs!" it grinned with Lucy's eyes widening and nearly bit down on the cock in her mouth.

"GAH! HEY WATCH THOSE TEETH!" One yelled as another Clone took her Left ear.

"Move, it's my turn!' The clones shifted around as another one lifted Lucy's head and stuck it in her left nostril.

"MMMM!?"

"Let me have a go!" Soon Lucy was feeling another cock, this time in her right nostril. "Fuck is this tiny!"

"Excellent girls, now remember her cherry hole is for Lincoln only!" Leni said as the final clone shoved it's cock into Lucy's ass.

"We remember ma'am." They all said as they fucked all of Lucy's holes like crazy, but what was really driving the goth crazy was the fact that all the clones were using Lincoln's voice forcing her to imagine Lincoln doing all of this to her.

'Lincoln! Lincoln! LINCOLN!'

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Leni exclaimed as all the clones pulled away and came onto Lucy's body.

Said goth panted for air while moaning from the sperm shower as her leg twitched with every gasp of air she took in.

"Lucy, tell me, who do you serve?"

"L...L...Lincoln."

"And why do you serve him?"

"To be...his slut."

"And if any girl tries to take him away from you, what would you do?"

"Make her break, and become one of his other sluts."

Leni gave a smirk. "Ya know I didn't expect you to break after 2 weeks ,but it doesn't Matter now...you're ready, now tell me the Pecking Order."

"Me, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, your Steaming piles of shit, you, and than Lincoln."

"Good Girl."

*End of week 2 start of week 3*

"Alright Lucy, you've made it far in your training, and I'd say it's time for your final test." Leni said as Lucy sucked her off. "But we'll get to it after you make me cum."

"Yes Mistress right away!" she spoke up before she started taking in more of the dick with a moan.

Yes that's it, take in your Beta's dick, make me cum!" groaned Leni with a grin while grabbing Lucy's hair. "Ahhhhh Yes!' Leni came into Lucy's mouth and filled it. "Open your mouth sweetie."

Lucy pulled back off the dick and opened her mouth Showing Leni her mouth full of cum.

"Now swallow!"

Lucy did so and licked her mouth clean before opening it again.

"Good now let's go see Lincy!"

*Lincoln*

Lincoln was eating Lunch alone in the kitchen as everyone except for himself, Leni, and Lucy were gone for the day. 'Man Clyde's gone for two weeks and Ronnie's not home either, man I'm bored!'

"Lincoln?" Leni spoke poking her head from the corner.

"Yeah Leni?"

"Want some company?"

"Uhhh Yeah sure I...guess….you're not gonna have me ass fuck you again are you?"

"Aw, is someone thinking of me at school?" she teased.

"W….w…..well m….maybe a little?" he said getting a nervous blush

"That's adorable." Leni said as Lincoln noticed she had a leash in her hand.

"Taking Charles for a walk?"

"Well not really I got you a new dog!" Leni cheered as she pulled the leash. "Come over and say hello."

Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw what his new "Dog" Looked like. Turns out it was Lucy. She was completely naked with a collar around her neck that read she was his 'Bitch'. "L...L...Leni! What's going on here!?"

"She's your new dog, you like?"

Lucy crawled over and started to lick at his open, but stil pants covered crotch.

"W...w...what NO! Leni what did you do to her!?" Lincoln exclaimed as he felt Lucy use her mouth to unzip his pants. "Lucy what are YOU doing?!"

"Lucy wants to please her Master Lucy wants his cock!" She moaned

"What?!"

"You heard her Lincy she wants your dick, all I did was train her, now she's your happy little slave!" smiled Leni with Lincoln feeling Lucy reaching in and he felt his dick growing hard.

"Lucy stop it Now!"

Lucy reeled back and gave a sad look. "D..Does master not love me?"

"I...It's not that Lucy." he spoke up quickly.

"Than what is it Lincy? I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Well it's just...uh...a lot to take in."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you Lincoln." Leni said sadly "Is that so wrong?"

*sigh* "No Leni and I appreciate it but...ahhh!" Lincoln was cut off as he felt lucy take his length into her mouth.

"Mmmm." moaned Lucy as she started to slide her head back and forth the dick.

"Ooooooh Looks like Lucy's having fun!" smiled Leni with Lincoln grabbing the table and groaning.

"L..L….Lucy!,,,keep going!" he groaned out while her mouth felt wet and small, with his dick growing harder. Lincoln felt something in him rise, something strong. "Take it deeper Lucy I wanna cum in your stomach!"

"Mmmm!" she moaned around the dick and started to take in more into her throat.

"AHHHH!" Lincoln moaned as he held down Lucy's head and came

"Don't you dare let any of it spill out!" Leni yelled as Lucy struggled to swallow it down.

"You heard her, drink it all." Lincoln told her as Lucy slowly but surely gulped it down. Lincoln panted as he pulled out. "Sorry Lucy, sometimes I get a little lustful…"

"Master's….sperm...so good…" Lucy muttered as Lincoln started to get hard again.

"Pop her cherry Lincy!" Leni whispered "She's eager for your dick to take her virginity."

Lincoln gave a nervous gulp as Lucy looked at him with her pleading red eyes. "But...it's really big, it'll-"

"PLEASE PLEASE! I WANT IT MASTER! I WANT IT SO BADLY!" she begged out while rolling on her back with her legs spread like a bitch.

"Go ahead Lincy I won't tell anyone I promise!"

Lincoln looked between the two girls before sighing. "Alright, just make sure no one walks in."

Leni nodded her head before she closed and locked all the doors and covered all the windows.

"You sure about this Lucy? It's gonna be rough."

"Master yes, I want this, please fuck me, it burns so much!" she begged with him moving his dick near her slit.

"Here i go!" Lincoln exclaimed as he pushed into her and popped her cherry.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed out with blood leaking out.

"Shhhhh it's ok sweetie just let it subside."

"So...big!" Lucy gasped as she was overjoyed at the fact that Lincoln took her virginity.

"I'll give you a sec before moving."

"Master….I….I'm ready!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Lincoln pulled back and slammed back inside making Lucy cry out with a bulge forming inside her.

"Fuck her Lincy Fuck her hard!' Leni exclaimed as she pulled up a chair and dove her hand towards her crotch.

Lincoln's Thrust were hard and rigid as Lucy could feel her mind blank in and out.

"Lucy you feel so much tighter than Ronnie Anne!"

"Am i really better then her Master?"

"Yeah way better than her by a Mile!" Lincoln moaned as he bent down to deeply kiss her.

'Lincy's really getting into this!' Leni thought as she rapidly fingered herself to the show she was given.

"Master Master i'm going to cum!"

"Don't you Dare Cum first Lucy! Your Master has to do it before you do!" Leni told her as she sat on Lucy's face and forced her to eat her out.

"Leni i want you to cum with us so i'll wait till she done with you!" Lincoln moaned making Leni smile at his consideration. After 30 minutes of Fucking Lincoln gave a deep Moan as he filled Lucy's womb with his warm seed.

"AHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING TOO!' Leni exclaimed as she and lucy came simultaneously. With a weary sigh lincoln pulled Out and fell backwards onto the floor.

"...Leni?...I…..Appreciate what…..you did….for…...me…...But…..please don't do it again!" Lincoln said with a tired glare as Leni nodded,"Of course Lincoln i promise" She said crossing her fingers behind her back.

*Later*

Leni was relaxing on the couch reading a magazine while in deep thought. 'Hmmmm Lincy won't just be happy with Lucy,There has to be other girls for me to break since he's too docile to do it himself but who?' Just as Leni finished her thoughts Luna walked in the door with Sam Trailing behind her. "Hi Luna Hi Sam!"

"Hey Leni Sam and I are here to pick up my Song Book I Left it here earlier" Luna spoke as she and Sam walked upstairs just Missing Leni's evil smirk. 'Bingo! I hope you girls are ready cause when i'm done with you Lincoln's gonna Rock you Like a Hurricane!'

*Luna's Room*

"Any Luck Moonshine?" Sam said opening up a chest.

"Nope none Nada Negatory good buddy where could that Damn Book be?" Luna sighed as she looked under Luan's bed as they than heard a knock at the door. "Oh Luna i think i found your book" Leni called from the other side. "Sweet Thanks Leni Bring it in!"

"That's the thing i said i found i don't have it you'll have to come get it cause i can't reach it!" Luna gave an annoyed sigh as Sam giggled. "Well she's got a point there"

Luna and Sam walked out the door when they suddenly found a green gas sprayed in their face Knocking them Out, As Leni walked over holding the Book in her hands.

"Luna Luna Luna i have no idea why you made both your Diary and Songbook into one thing Oh Poor Sammykins I feel bad for you" Leni spoke kissing the unconscious girl's cheek. "Now then let's have some fun!" Leni lifted both girls up and carried them off.

*Bunker*

Luna gave a small groan as she slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in Lisa's Bunker. "The Bloody hell where am I?" She groaned as she saw Sam stirring and waking up. "Ugh Luna? Where are we? And...why're we naked!" She exclaimed as Luna Blushed from seeing her girlfriend's naked body when they heard footsteps. "Oh Goody you're Both awake!" Leni said happily as Luna noticed she had a Disc in her hands. "Leni where are we?" Luna asked wondering what the disc contained. "In the Bunker silly i'm going to turn you two into Lincoln's fucktoys!" Both girls…...Naturally took this news about as well as you'd expect them too.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" (That was Sam)

"WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" (That was Luna)

"I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE KIDS YOU BITCH!" (And that was Both Sam and Luna)

However Leni took their Threats in stride and with a smile. "You're Threats make me wet and Sam you're not in a position to call me sick not after what Luna did. Leni smirked as Luna started to sweat nervously. "What're you talking about Luna would never do anything sick like try and make me a slave to her brother! Don't get me wrong i think Lincoln's cute but i'm not going to be his sex slave!" Sam rebutted as Leni gave a chuckle.

"Oh really Now? Luna be a dear and tell Sammykins about how you Raped her little brother...Simon was it?" Leni said Sam gave a horrified look and Luna gave a Panicked look. "WHAT!? Luna she's lying right!?"

"o...o….Of course she is Leni's a dumbass she doesn't know what she's talking about!" Luna exclaimed ignoring Sam's pleading Looking as she tried not to believe her girlfriend would do such a horrible thing.

"Am I lying? Luna your idiotic blonde haired big sister who doesn't know what two plus two is is the who's lying?" Leni said as she walked over to a computer and inserted the disc in the hard-drive.

*Screen*

Sam's younger brother Simon is seen standing naked inside of the shower Nervously covering his Crotch. "Ummm Luna are...are you sure this is a good idea?" He Stammered nervously as Luna stepped in and dropped her towel revealing her naked body.

"Don't worry Si i'll take good care of you!" She whispered as she moved his hands Simon being the smart kid he is tried to pull away. "Luna no I…..I….I..I don't want this!" He Protested but found himself forced against the shower wall with Luna giving Him a devious Look. "Too bad because you're all Mine!" Luna whispered in his ear as he started to cry when Luna forced him onto his back as the water hit them both. "Go ahead and cry bitch! No one can hear you!" She said as she proceeded to (for lack of a better word) Soil his Innocence.

*Sam*

Sam was stunned with Silence and was horrified at what she witnessed.

"You….raped him….you…..you raped him….YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU WHORE!" Sam roared as Luna was Crying. "YOU BITCH BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAD TO TAKE SIMON TO THE HOSPITAL…..The doctor's Told us whatever had happened to him traumatized him to the point where he was rendered brain-dead!...HE CAN'T EVEN SPEAK BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sam spat out Hatefully Luna shook her head in shame. "SAM PLEASE..I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WANT IT TO GO THAT FAR..I...WAS TIRED OF WAITING!"

"WAITING FOR WHAT MARRIAGE AFTER WE MADE A VOW TO NOT DO ANYTHING SEXUAL UNTIL THAN!...I Hate You Lunella Janet Loud!...I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU DON'T DESERVE THE RIGHT TO CRY AND SAY SORRY I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!" Sam roared as Leni was Enjoying the show. 'Excellent Now then i guess it's time for Phase two!'' The Blonde Thought as cracked her Knuckles.

* * *

 **Wowee wow wow wow! Looks Like Luna had a few Skeletons in her closet and Lucy is now Lincoln's Pet so Next Chapter we'll See what Leni has in store for Luna and Sam After the bombshell that Luna Raped Sam's brother has now came out.**

 **Cryptogram:** E'H LTND ILETJ QBEG RPVFZGP E NLYP DLZ BLTPD


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Guys Geo here and welcome to chapter 2 of Lincoln's reign anyway all I can say is here's the next Cryptogram**

 **Cryptogram:** E'II QLIJ FUP YPC UNIF ED FUP JWUAEXL CU XLWBL AL

* * *

Lincoln was soundly asleep as it was 5 am in the loud house. He was lightly snoring while rolling over on his side. Lincoln's eyes slowly opened as he felt his bladder getting full.

"Bathroom" He yawned as he stood up on the floor, but heard another yawn coming from under his blanket.

"Master?" Lucy yawned.

"Shhh go back to sleep Lucy I need to pee" Lincoln told her but was shocked when she grabbed his hand.

"My mouth master, use my mouth" she breathed huskily making Lincoln blush.

"W-What?! Lucy, I can't do that."

"Master I'm your toilet please, i want to drink your essence!"

Seriously i warned you guys this would get weird But Nooooooooo ya didn't listen!

He gulped and tried backing up, but she held on and got on her knees before reaching for his underwear. "Lucy!" he snapped making her jump back slightly.

"D..D...Does master not..love me anymore?" she asked with sadness which made Lincoln's eyes widen.

"What? No no no, it's not that, really."

"Then...why won't you let me be your toilet?"

"Because I...well it's just…" Lincoln tried to explain, but was cut off by Lucy giving a sad sigh. He groaned and lowered his head. "Oh alright." he relented as Lucy gave a smile and got on her knees.

"Thank you master." she pulled his underwear down and grabbed his dick before giving it a rub and slid her mouth over the tip.

Lincoln felt a warm sense of pleasure as he let himself pee into her mouth. 'Wow this...actually feels amazing!' he thought as he stuck his dick in further into her mouth. "Go ahead and use your tongue while you're at it." he groaned as Lucy did so wanting to please her master. "Lucy...I love you" he moaned as he proceed to throatfuck her.

"Mmmm!" she let out in surprise, but relaxed her throat while licking around the dick and swallowed the urine.

"Lucy i'm about to cum!" he whisper shouted.

'Yes yes cum in your toilet!' Lucy thought as Lincoln bit down on his lip so he couldn't moan loudly. She felt him grip her head before the dick twitched and she started to taste sperm mixed with the pee.

Lincoln panted for a bit before pulling out. "Open"

Lucy opened her mouth without hesitation.

"Swallow"

Lucy nodded and swallowed it down as Lincoln kissed her forehead.

"Bed" he chuckled.

"Yes master." Lucy stood up and got in bed as Lincoln followed suit.

"Lucy..tomorrow..Your body is mine!" he whispered in her ear as he reached down towards her panties and gently rubbed her slit.

"Of course master, it always is." she sighed happily

*Leni*

Said girl smiled with a hum while heading to the holding cell where Luna and Sam were held. "Wakey Wakey eggs and Bakey!" Leni cheered as Luna slowly woke up.

"What do you want bitch?" Sam snarled as she noticed Leni's wicked smirk.

"Awww don't be like that sammykins i'm only here to offer you two a deal!"

"Fuck you're deal!" spat Luna.

"Oh Luna you're not one to talk!" Sam snapped making said girl flinch. "What's the deal?"

"Glad you asked" Leni spoke as she whistled for Becky to come to her.

"Cum?" The Pig girl snorted softly, horrifying the two girls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" They shrieked as Leni smirked.

"Luna you've met Becky before"

"Wait that freak of nature is Becky!?"

"Cum?" Becky oinked sadly having her feelings hurt from being called a freak.

"Don't be sad Becky" Leni spoke growing her cock out. "Here, suck on Mama's dick"

"Cum!" she spoke rushing over and latched her mouth over the dick.

"LENI WHAT THE HELL!?" Luna shouted in disgust.

"Mmm, that's a good girl, work for that cum." Leni moaned as she rubbed her pig's head. "You see girls Becky hear is a pig she thought it was a good idea to try and have sex with Lincoln"

"What?!" they yelled out with Luna scowling.

"That's right, so I thought it would make more sense to turn her into what she truly was, a pig." Leni said with a smirk.

"Leni that's fucking sick!"

"No sicker than you for raping poor little Simon?" she threw back. "Last I checked, he was far more younger than Becky here, and just look at her, she loves craving cum."

Sam was oddly quiet during all this as Luna looked over at her.

"Sam, say something!"

"I don't think she can which leads me to my deal...become Sex slaves for Lincoln"

"WHAT!?"

"Yup, join Becky here and be good little sluts for him to use anytime when he wants."

"NO WAY! THAT'S WRONG!"

"You sure? After all i helped Lucy and she loves her new place in the pecking order" chuckled Leni making Luna kick the bars.

"Let me out of here you sick fuck!"

"Oh relax, you'll be out eventually, and be glad to suck Lincoln's dick and other stuff he finds hot."

Luna gave an angry growl until Sam spoke up.

"...If i agree to this...can i make Luna suffer?" she asked with her hair shading her eyes.

"Say what?!"

"Oh maliciously." Leni spoke snapping her fingers as mechanical arms slid down and grabbed Luna holding her in place.

"Hey! Let me go!" Luna yelled as she struggled against the hands.

"Sorry Luna, but Sammykins agreed to join, here Sam" Leni said handing Sam a remote with a button. "Go ahead and try it out."

Sam pressed The button as a wall opened up revealing Numerous torture tools making their eyes widen with Sam slowly grinning and Luna trying to break free of the arms.

"Enjoy yourself Sam" Leni said as said girl gave Luna a twisted smile.

"Oh I am." she said as she grabbed a whip from the wall and used it to hit Luna.

"AHH!"

"That one was for lying to me!" she yelled before whipping her again.

"AHHHHHH!"

"That was for making me love you!"

As Sam was torturing Luna leni looked down at Becky.

"Come on Becky let's go watch some tv" she smiled while feeling the girl suck up the sperm that she let out.

"Oink!" she let out gulping it down before the two left Luna and Sam alone.

*Lincoln*

Lincoln hummed as he was getting breakfast ready. Luckily for him he was Home alone with Lucy today. "Oh Lucy breakfast is ready"

"I'm here master." she spoke up already behind him.

"AHH!" he jumped and accidently dropping the food on the floor. "Oh No I dropped the food!"

"Apologies master, I'll clean it up." Lucy said getting on all fours and eating it off the floor.

Seeing Lucy like this made Lincoln gulp.

"Uhhhhh Lucy?..I think i spilled some juice on my pants earlier" Lincoln told her blushing slightly.

"I'll clean that too master." Lucy crawled over and started to lick up his right leg.

Lincoln shivered while blushing more. Lucy continued her service and soon started to lick his covered crotch making him lightly gasp.

"Is it here master?"

"...Yes!" he groaned before she licked more with a bulge rising. "...Lucy take off my pants now!" he groaned as she started to drool.

"Yes master." she grabbed the zipper with her mouth and started pulling it down as Lincoln's cock sprang out alive and well.

"Suck!" he ordered before Lucy moved her mouth up and started sliding it over the dick.

"Good girl Lucy!' Lincoln moaned as she eagerly blew him off. Lincoln felt his heart pound his hands pulsate and his mouth get dry as he grabbed her head and pulled out.

"Master?"

"If you want cum you'll have to work for it!" he spoke in a lustful tone.

"Yes Master tell me what to do!" she exclaimed.

"Hmmm Suck my toes"

"Yes master." she crouched down and started licking his toes.

Lincoln moaned slightly from the treatment. "How's it taste Lucy?"

"Like you master."

"Good now you can have cum" he smirked before she moved back up and eagerly sucked on his dick again.

Lincoln smiled as he watched her suck him off. "Good girl Lucy you're a good pet and good pets get dick" he rubbed her head while scratching behind her ear.

'Master Loves me!' she thought as she started to finger her wet Pussy. 'I need to make him feel better!'

"Lucy i'm cumming!" he warned gripping her head as his dick twitched.

'CUM I WANT HIS CUM!' she thought sucking harder before tasting it shooting into her.

"AHHHHH YEAH DRINK IT DOWN!" he groaned while Lucy kept all of it from dripping out.

Lincoln pulled out as Lucy guzzled it down. "Lucy i want to fuck you NOW!" He said as he pushed her on her back and started to finger her. "You want?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes! I want it!"

"Then tell me what you want Lucy"

"I want your dick master!"

"Louder" He whispered pinching her nipple.

"I want your dick!"

"Louder Lucy Live up to your name and beg for it!"

"BIG BROTHER! I WANT YOU TO FUCK WITH YOUR BIG JUICY DICK!"

"Then you'll get it!" Lincoln plunged deep into her snatch and deeply kissed her.

"Mmmmm!" Lincoln slammed his hips into her as Lucy felt her legs twitch like crazy 'Oh god yes! I want it!'

"You like it you love my dick don't you!"

"Yes!"

"You want me to cum in you?"

"Yes!"

"Then say it say you want me to cum in you!"

"I want you to cum in me!"

"Louder!"

"I WANT YOU TO CUM IN ME!" Lucy exclaimed as Lincoln came deep into her.

"THEN TAKE IT ALL!"

Lincoln pulled out and aimed for Lucy's ass. "When i said your body was mine i meant it!" he growled before jamming it into her ass making her yell with wide eyes. "You're Ass is So tight!' Lincoln shouted as Lucy felt her eyes roll up as She started to foam at the Mouth. "I'm gonna flood it all over!"

*Leni*

"Like, OMG is that cute." Leni said as she ate popcorn and watched what was going on. How? Secret cameras of course.

"Oink!" Becky snorted as Leni tossed her popcorn.

"I wonder how long they can keep it up." Leni wondered as she checked her watch and decided to enact phase 2 of her plan. "Come along becky lets go see Sam and Luna"

"Oink!"

*Sam*

Sam was dripping in sweat as she held the bloody whip.

"Please….stop." Luna begged, too much in pain to move.

"Stop?...did Simon beg like this Luna did you stop?...NO YOU DIDN'T!" Sam raised the whip again and was about to strike her until Leni grabbed it.

"Whoa there slugger i think you had enough fun"

"What? You said I could make her suffer!"

"Yes i did but she's almost dead and you can't kill Her"

Sam scowled and rushed over to the wall and pulled down a Gun. "The hell I can't!" Sam took aim and was about fire it until Leni snapped her fingers and a set of hands grabbed her.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Let me go you bitch!"

"Nope Sorry no can do!." she smiled. "I still need her alive after all."

Sam growled and tried to break free as Leni took a syringe filled with orange liquid and injected it into Luna.

"There ya go sis that'll heal you up!"

"Ahhh!" she screamed feeling her bones snapping as her wounds started to slowly close up.

"NOOOOOOO YOU BITCH!" Sam yelled wanting Leni's head.

"I know, and I do it so well." Leni snapped her fingers as the arms took the two of them into large pods that were shaped like iron Maidens. "Just so you know, it might pinch a little bit."

The two girls started to scream in fear as the Pods started to make noise.

Luna looked around and heard a small shift as two needles appeared in front of her and quickly jabbed themselves into her nipples "AHHHH!" Luna shouted in pain as a pair of needles also jabbed her ass cheeks the more. She struggled and screamed the more needles were injected into her skin.

Sam herself would have enjoyed hearing the screams, if she wasn't screaming in pain herself all the while Leni was going over Viles of serum.

"Hmmmm Let's See...Essence of Amazon?...Nah…Tasteless Teacher?...Pass…...Doggy Delights?...Boring...Raunchy Raunchy Raptors?...Not Today…...Seductive Secretary?...Lame!….High School Hottie hotspice?...Maybe for luan….Weeaboo Wetdreams?...Possibly...hmmmm AH HA!...Farm Girl Fragrance Perfect!" she smiled picking up the bottle and carried it over to a tube. "This one is just begging to be used." Leni smirked as she placed the Purple liquid in a tube and pressed a button as The tubes on top of the Pods started to drain colorful orbs and placed them in a container. "Now let's get rid of those Pesky Memories!"

She ran over to a computer with a grin and moved the mouse. "Now then, which memories need to leave?" Leni hovered the mouse over a memory that read love of music. "Hmmmm i guess they can keep that" She said as she moved it over to the keep Bin.

*Let's go see what Lincoln's up too since this may take awhile*

"Thank...you...master…." Lucy groaned as she spurtted out cum from her slightly bled ass.

"It was...my….pleasure…Lucy…...Do me a favor and Shower with me"

"Of course master."

Lincoln smiled as he walked over and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "I'll lend a hand, your legs look a little wobbly."

Lucy chuckled and tried to kiss him.

"Ah ah, save it for the shower."

*Bathroom*

"Ah, now this feels great after that." Lincoln sighed as he felt Lucy lather his body with soap. "Ummm Lucy i can wash myself"

"Master Please let your slave do it, it's my job"

"But what about your butt? Doesn't it hurt to stand?" He asked concerned.

"No master my body is of no concern i'm just a Useless slave" Lucy spoke as Lincoln gave her a heartfelt look.

"Lucy, that's not true."

"No it is and.." Lucy was cut off by Lincoln grabbing her hands.

"No it's not, you're not useless Lucy, your the most useful person i know Slave or not I Love you" he spoke firmly while looking at her. "So don't call yourself a useless slave."

Lucy felt herself starting to cry. Hse hugged her brother who rubbed her back with a smile.

"Lucy?..."

"Yes master?"

Lincoln slowly rubbed her snatch. "You still want it don't you?"

"Yes master, of course." She gasped as Lincoln slowly fingered her making her gasp.

"Say it then, tell me what you want"

"I want your big dick in me." Lucy felt her knees buckle as Lincoln prodded her insides.

"Why? It's Dirty do you want to clean my dirty dick Lucy?" He whispered as Lucy's breath got heavier.

"Y-Yes!"

"Then Clean it, if you do a good job i'll put a Baby in you, would you like that Lucy? My baby in you?"

"Yes master!" she got on her knees and started licking his dick desperately.

"Ahhh Yeah Lucy work my Shaft!" he grinned. "When it's all clean I'll stuff you full of it and give you a baby."

Lucy kept licking up his shaft and suckled the tip.

"Suck my Balls Lucy worship them!"

She moved over to his sack and licked all over them and also proceeded to suck on them with Her nose deep in his pubic hair, Lucy enjoyed the musky smell coming from it.

"Fuck yeah, that's the stuff!" Lincoln moaned as he pulled Lucy away. "You want my Baby?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me Lucy what if the Baby is a Boy?" Lincoln said stroking his cock as Lucy's widened when she realized she heard him say this in her dream.

"W-What?" She stammered.

"Answer the question Lucy, what if the Baby is a boy?" Lincoln repeated with a scowl.

"….I…..I don't know" She said as Lincoln sighed.

"Well i guess that means you don't want the Baby" He sighed as Lucy gave a look of horror.

"NO! NO! I WANT IT! IF IT'S A BOY I'LL LET HIM FUCK ME AND HIS SISTERS! IF IT'S A GIRL SHE'LL LEARN THE PLEASURES OF COCK AS SHE PLEASES BOTH YOU AND HER BROTHERS!" she cried out grabbing him desperately. "PLEASE GIVE ME A CHILD!"

Lincoln smirked. "Ok but only because you said please" he pushed her against the wall and rubbed his dick against her stomach. "I'll make sure you don't leave until I'm sure you're knocked up."

*Leni*

"Finally done sorting, Now then let's give Lincy some News Whores to fuck!" She said as she pulled a lever and flushed the Memories back into the separate Pods. "it's time to make some stupid Bimbos, Pull The Lever Becky!" Leni told her pig slave.

"Oink." she nodded moving over and pulled a lever…...Which caused Leni to drop down a trapdoor.

"WRONG LEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" *SPLASH!*

Becky looked bashful and blushed in embarrassment before hearing footsteps running back up a staircase before Leni walked back in soaking wet with a frown.

"Seriously why do I even have that Lever!?...You'll get punished later for that, now pull the other one." She growled as Becky pulled the correct one.

This in turn caused the memories in the trash to get flushed away for good.

"Excellent!' Leni walked over to the control panel and pressed a button as the liquid in the vial was poured into the pods. "Now to wait for the serum to take effect and they'll be perfect!"

*French Narrator: 2 Hours Later*

Becky yawned while Leni looked at her watch.

"Any second now."

*DING!*

The Pods slowly opened and out stumbled Luna and Sam but their Looks were now drastically different.

Sam herself was now wearing a plaid tank top that was tied at the center with blue short shorts, brown boots, and her hair was more longer and down her back, but the biggest change was her Rack, she had gone from a Regular B Cup to a well Sized E Cup as her shorts were struggling to stay on her now massive Ass.

Luna However wore a similar outfit, only except her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing overalls with only one strap as she went from a D Cup to an F Cup.

"Uhhhh Mah Head, Lunar Is you alright?" Sam groaned in southern Drawl.

"Yeah, but what about ya'll?"

"I'ms Ok I's Guess…..Hey Lunar what's 2 plus 2?"

"Duh e'eryone knows it's…...Uhmm….Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Luna droned as she started to drool.

"Success!" cheered Leni. "They're perfect."

"Lunar?...Lunar?...EY LUNAR!" Sam yelled slapping Luna.

"OOWWWW WATCHA DO DAT FER!?"

"CAUSE YOUS BEIN A STUPID!"

"NUH UH! YOUS STUPID!"

"OH YEAH?! WATS 2 PLUS 2 DEN!?"

"UHHHHHHHHHHH…..Eggplant?"

"...HAHAHAHAHA YOUS SAID PLANT!" Sam laughed like an idiot as Luna joined in. "2 PLUS 2 IS….FISH SO THERE LUNAR I WIN!"

"Ah, truly perfect." sighed Leni wiping a tear away of happiness. "Linky's gonna love you two."

"...Hoo's Linky?...Is that a food?" Sam asked as Luna chewed on her toes.

"Linky's your new...Owner, you two are his Sex pets and you're also Mine i'm Leni"

"Howdy Leni mah name's…..Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wat was it gain?" Luna asked as Sam shook her head.

"Lunar! Ya Idjit!"

"Right! Mah name's Lunar!"

"And mah Name's...Ummmm...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sam droned scratching her head.

"I tink it wuz Sayam!" Luna said as Leni giggled.

"It's Sam your name is Sam"

"Oh yeah! It's Sam!"

"How would you two like some Penis?" Leni offered.

"OOOOO I's Loves Penis!" Luna said drooling as Sam Licked the floor.

"Dis don't taste like no Penis!" She said spitting out the dirt she licked up.

"No no, it's not the floor. Linky's the one with the Penis if you want it i'll take you too him but you two need to promise to do EVERYTHING he says or else no Penis for you Got it!"

"We gots it!"

"Good now, Follow me!"

*Lincoln*

Lincoln was still in the bathroom with Lucy they were out of the shower as Lincoln was now Pounding Lucy raw on the floor.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Lucy i'm cumming You want it? You want my fucking baby!?"

"YES YES I WANT MY MASTER'S BABY I WANT TO BE ABLE BREAST FEED YOU AND OUR CHILD I WANT YOU TO GET ME PREGNANT!"

"Then take in every drop!" Lincoln gave a grunt as he pulled back gave one final slam as the tip of his cock penetrated her womb and came into it.

"Master's Baby!...I….I have Master's Baby!" Lucy moaned as she passed out with a smile on her face.

Lincoln pulled out and with a heavy pant he picked Lucy up and took her into his room and laid her on the bed. "Get some rest Lucy we'll have more fun later" He said as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Linky~ i have a surprise for you!" Leni called from downstairs.

Lincoln sighed and walked downstairs not bothering to put on pants…..Something he would regret not doing in 3 2 1.

"LENI WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted he saw a Butt naked Luna and Sam making out on the Couch.

"What's wrong? you have two sexy farm girls here ripe for fucking!" Leni cheered as she noticed Lincoln's blushing face and growing hard-on.

"Leni! I told you not to do something like this!"

"But Linky i wanted to make you happy!" She said as Lincoln sighed.

"I know i know, but Look what you did and….wait a sec, How DID You do this to Luna and Sam anyway?...Come to think of it how did you do...THAT...To Lucy!?" He exclaimed as Leni gave a somewhat Sinister chuckle.

"All in Due time but until then..YOU TWO COME OVER HERE AND GREET YOUR NEW MASTER!" Leni yelled at the Moronic Bimbos.

"Oh! Howdy!" spoke Luna with a wave. "Mah name's Lunar."

"And Mah Name's Sam! You must be Mista Linky!"

"Ummm Actually it's…" Lincoln tried to say but was cut off.

"OOOOOH Lookie Sam it's a Penis!" Luna gasped as she ogled at it.

"And it's a biggen too!"

"Girls Give him space!...So Lincoln watcha think, you Like?" Leni said as Lincoln didn't speak but rather his dick moved up and down like it was a head nodding yes. "I'll take that as a yes Luna Sam Taste the Penis!"

"Woowee!"

"No wait, s-" Lincoln was about to stop them until he felt two tongues work his shaft. 'Holy shit it's better than Lucy!'

"Right now they're both the perfect little bumpkin bimbos." Leni said walking out the house. "Have fun Linky and i promise these two will be the last ones!" 'That i turn into slaves, it's time for phase 3 Linky, i want you to be a good and dominant slave owner!'

"Oh fuck!" he groaned feeling Sam suck on his balls. "Luna i want to suck your tits!" he got out.

"Go right on ahead Mista Linky, Mah Tits is Yours's." Luna said as she held them up for him to suck.

He leaned down and started to suck on the right one making her moan.

"Mista Linky can I's Suck Yer Penis?" Sam asked with a pant

"Go right ahead."

"Oh Boy!" Sam cheered as she suckled the tip before going to town on his dick.

'Holy shit! It's like a grown woman is blowing me!' Lincoln thought as he pushed Luna away and started to throatfuck Sam.

"Hey! What about me?" Luna whined as she slowly rubbed her wet pussy.

"SHUT UP LUNA!" Lincoln snapped as he pulled Sam's face forcing her to moan around his cock. "AHHHH DAMN I'M CUMMING!" he roared before his sperm went gushing down the girl's throat.

"Luna…..get over here Now!"

"Yes Mista Linky does I's Gets to get sum Penis Now?"

"Damn straight you do." he said as she pulled out of Sam's dripping mouth.

"Mmmmmm Mista Linky wat's this tasty stuff?"

"It's called Cum Sam and only good girls get Cum!"

"...But i'ms a good gurl? Right Mista Linky?" Luna asked as Lincoln smiled.

"Yeah of course Luna Now lay down on your back!"

Luna nodded and did as she was told as Lincoln went over and rubbed it against her snatch.

"And really good girls get lots of cum." Lincoln smirked as he plunged in and broke her barrier...too bad she was too stupid to feel pain.

"OH MAH STARS!" Luna shouted as a bulge formed in her stomach.

"Damn your tight!" he groaned. "You're gonna take every inch of my cock!"

"MISTA LINKY IT FEELS GUUUUUUUUD!" Luna moaned as Lincoln slammed into her and pulled her nipples.

"Damn straight it does!"

Meanwhile watching the whole thing from the stairwell was Lucy who was fingering herself quietly to the scene below.

'Mistress must have gotten those two to become master's newest sluts.' She thought slightly jealous she'd be sharing her Master with anyone else other than Leni.

"Lunar Kiss me!" Sam exclaimed crawling over to her and deeply kissing her friend.

"Luna I'm cumming!"

"I'S WANTS IT'S!"

"Then you'll have it!" he grunted before burying his dick inside before his sperm went gushing inside.

Luna Moaned like a Cow as she felt her insides fill up. "...It's yours Turn Sam!" Luna panted as Lincoln pulled out.

"Yay!" Sam laid on top of Luna and kissed her as Lincoln slammed into her...and like Luna she was too stupid to feel Pain. "AHHHHHH SWEET SASSY MOLASSY!" Sam yelled as hearing her Moans made Lucy cum.

'No fair, i wanna have fun too!...but..master might be angry' she thought as she started to play with her ass next.

"And now it's your turn!" grunted Lincoln before he started slamming into Sam's pussy. "MISTA LINKY IT'S THE BEST!" Sam moaned as Luna sucked on her tits.

'I need to thank Leni for this!' Lincoln thought as he was reaching his limit.

"Damn it i'm going to cum!" Lincoln gave a deep moan as he and Sam came together.

"Mista Linky!...I's Feels Funny!" Sam gasped out as Her juices leaked out and hit lincoln's nose.

"It's called Pleasure Sam" Lincoln chuckled as the two farm Bimbos struggled to stand. "Whoa there girl's be careful i'll take you two to my room"

*Lincoln's room*

"Alright, now you two just rest here and relax." he spoke pulling a blanket over them. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, thank ya kindly mista Linky."

"My pleasure, literally." he chuckled softly. He turn and left the room while inwardly sighing. 'I hate to say it, but damn was that great.'

*That Night*

Lincoln was laying in bed asleep with Luna and Sam snuggled on either side of him while Lucy snoozed on the floor. But what he didn't know was the door slowly creaking open.

"Don't worry Linky this'll make you big and strong!" Leni whispered as she slowly snuck over to him with a syringe filled with a glowing blue liquid. She moved over Lucy and slowly moved it to his neck. 'Almost there.' she thought as she shifted Sam's right boob away from his face and stuck the needle into his neck. 'Phase 3 complete now all that's left is wait until it's time to start phase 4!'

*Next day*

Lincoln gave a small yawn as he woke up and saw Luna and Sam weren't there anymore. He looked around, but saw Lucy still there, cuddling against his feet. "Lucy wake up i need to make breakfast" He chuckled.

"But master your feet are cold i must warm them"

"Relax, I'm not gonna freeze." Lincoln said as he managed to get his feet free and left for the kitchen.

*Kitchen*

Lincoln was eating a breakfast burrito his dad left for him when he saw Lori walk in with a cruel smirk on her face. "...what's up Lori?"

"I know about your little secret" she said simply as Lincoln gave a gulp,.

"Uhhhh what secret? I don't have a secret!"

"Oh no? Then I guess that wasn't you I saw fucking Lucy."

"...how...did?..."

"Cameras!" Lori shouted as she showed him the video of him having sex with Lucy.

He paled and broke into a nervous sweat. "Uh….there's a funny story, really."

"YOU SICK LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO REPORT THIS!...unless..."

"Unless what?" Lincoln gulped as the air got colder and he heard a few sickening cracks that's when he realized Lori was giving him a menacing evil grin.

"Unless you be a good little perv and do EXACTLY what I say."

"And if i don't?"

"Then I tell everyone you raped our poor little sister, at school and the web." Lori threatened as lincoln paled.

"NO LORI PLEASE ALRIGHT I'LL…...do what you want" He relented sadly.

"Good boy."

*Lucy*

Said girl was writing down a poem before Lynn walked in with a smug grin.

"Heeeey Lucy!" Lynn cheered a little too happily. "I got good news."

"What is it?"

"You're gonna be my new bitch!"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, you either be my bitch, or else."

Lucy gave an annoyed sigh. "No, go away Lynn"

"Oh alright, maybe I'll tell all my friends this funny thing I saw. Something about you taking it from Lincoln like a little slut."

Lucy froze. "...I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh yeah? I got proof." Lynn sneered as she showed Lucy the footage.

"...No….i refuse to do what you say!"

"You don't got a choice. You either listen to me, or you and Stincoln suffer. After all, you'd be seen as a loose slut, and he'll be seen as a sick pervert who gets off on his own sister. Your lives will BOTH get ruined."

Lucy gave a growl. "...fine"

"Good little slut." Lynn said before pulling Lucy's hair. "Now if you don't do what I say exactly, I'll make sure EVERYONE sees this."

"...yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes...mistress." The goth Loli begrudgingly said.

"Good girl Lucy, you'll learn to love me!"

'The first chance I get, you'll pay.'

*3 Weeks later*

It's been 3 weeks since Lori and Lynn started to blackmail Lincoln and Lucy and things haven't been good. The two would be forced to do their homework, chores, and any embarrassing things.

To Make matters worse Lincoln hasn't seen either Luna or Sam making him pent up from the sexual tension. And with the blackmail he couldn't even go to Lucy for help.

"Lori?..." Lincoln panted tiredly.

"What was that?"

"Ugh...Mistress?"

"Much better."

"When…...is this going to end?" Lincoln asked as he pushed an old refrigerator out the garage.

"When I say so, now keep going." Lori demanded as Lincoln sighed.

*Lucy*

"Ah, this is the life." smiled Lynn using Lucy as a footstool and dug her heels into her head. "Wouldn't you agree little slut?"

"Grrrrrrr yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes…..Mistress" She growled. 'Leni is my only mistress'

"That's what I thought." Lynn said as she reached down and rubbed Lucy's snatch.

Lucy shuddered and scowled. 'Only mistress or Lincoln can do that!'

"Oooooh i see someone's getting wet~" chuckled Lynn. "Now it's getting off with your sister? You really are a loose slut."

"Don't touch me!"

"Shut it!" Lynn slapped Lucy with a frown. "I own your ass right now!"

*Leni*

Leni was in her bunker recharging Luna and Sam. Why you ask? Because she made a slight error in her experiment as the transformation only lasted for 24 hours and she's had them locked here ever since then in a attempt to try and make it permanent.

"Hmm, maybe I should up the dosage." She muttered as she picked up some giggling from her monitors. "Huh, sounds like Lincoln and Lucy are having fun." she said as she saw Lori and Lynn meeting up and talking. "Hmm?"

"Oh man, this is awesome!"

"I know right? This is literally the best!"

'What are they talking about?' Leni thought as she took the lift up to the surface. 'Maybe they won some lottery or contest.'

*5 minutes later*

"Hey guys!" Leni said as she walked over to them.

"Hey Leni we got awesome news."

"OOOOOOOH Is the Mall having a 50% off sale!?"

"No, way better than that."

"What could be better?"

"We've got Lincoln and Lucy as our slaves!" Lori cheered as she and Lynn Hi-Fived.

"...Come Again?" Leni squeaked, although they didn't seem to notice the cold undertone of the statement.

"Yeah, those two are gonna do whatever we say, anything!"

"...Stop it guys! That's not nice!' Leni chastised them. 'Those bitches!'

"Oh yeah well why should we? Miss Dumbella!" Lynn joked as Lori snickered at the burn.

'Oh, so you think that's funny?' thought Leni with narrowed eyes.

"Leni Leni Leni, poor sweet dumb as a rock Leni, you need to know this, they were having sex and since we aren't the Osmond family it's bad!" Lori said trying get Leni to understand.

"And we can use it to make them do whatever we want forever." chuckled Lynn.

Leni growled and with the swiftness of a Female Snow Leopard in heat she knocked them both out. "...BECKY!" Leni shouted as her faithful Pig poked her head out from the hatch.

"Oink?"

"Take these two to the bunker right now." Leni demanded as she left to find Lincoln and Lucy.

*Lucy*

Lucy was currently in the shower scrubbing herself nearly raw just to wash away Lynn's touch. "Never be clean again...I'll never be clean again"

"Hey Lucy, are you in there?"

"Mistress Leni?" Lucy asked as said girl poked her head inside.

"Lucy are you ok?"

"No….I….I failed to remain pure for master…" Lucy replied trying not to cry.

"Well i have a surprise for you!" smiled Leni with her hands together. "Can you guess what it is?"

"A searing hot piece of metal so i can be branded with failure?" Lucy answered in a dead tone.

"Nope, something better." Leni Exited out and came back with Lincoln.

"MASTER!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy ran up and hugged him tightly. "Master i'm sorry, but Lynn she...she…"

"It's alright, Leni already told me, and you shouldn't be upset. I don't see you any different than before." Lucy smiled before deeply kissing him.

"Have fun you two i have some...RATS...to deal with" smiled Leni before walking away with a dark look in her eyes.

*Bunker*

Lori gave a small groan as she woke up. "Ugh...wha...where am…"

"Let me out of this!" yelled Lynn.

"Well well well Seems like Mama Hen has found two little lost Piglets that wandered into her nest"

The two looked and saw Leni who had a dark look in her eyes and was wearing a dominatrix outfit.

"Leni? Get us down from here and where are we!?" Lynn yelled.

"My own little spot, and you're not going anywhere." she spoke snapping her fingers and much to the duo's horror a Pig girl (this being Becky) walked up to Leni and handed her a syringe with a hellfire red liquid.

"You see you two thought your little scheme was a good way of making the people i care about most miserable" she shook her head while walking over. "But you messed up by telling me face to face, now I'll make sure Becky here isn't the only little pig around here." Leni spoke as Lynn tried to break out of her cage.

"T...t...that's Becky!? The police and her parents have been looking for her for months now!" Lori said in terror.

"Well I made her into something useful after she tried to seduce Linky."

"LENI YOU SICK BITCH! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL TELL MOM AND DAD SO THEY CAN SEND YOUR DUMBASS AWAY AND GET THOSE INCEST LOVING FREAKS OUT OF OUR LIVES!" The sporty Jock instantly shut up when Leni shot her an extremely cold glare.

"Oh goody...A Volunteer" she grinned darkly before yanking Lynn over by her hair and jammed the syringe into her neck.

"AHHHHHH!" Lynn screamed as she slowly felt the fluid course through her veins and destroyed each and every individual Red Blood cell in her body as her bones cracked and contorted and her body slowly shifted and got bigger in the process Lynn started to throw up blood as her innards were being slowly eaten away and morphed into a different shape.

"Leni stop this!" yelled Lori in horror.

"Stop? heheheheheheheh..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!? I WILL NEVER STOP! ALL THE WOMEN IN THIS ARE DISGUSTING MAN OBSESSED PIGS THAT I WILL TAME AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT MY BABY BROTHER WILL BE KNOWN AS THE SLUT KING OF ROYAL WOODS!...and you Lori you and all of our sisters will be joining the others whether you want too or not!"

"Oh god not Lily!"

"...What? No! I'm not that sick!...and besides…..I Plan on turning Lily when she gets to be Lucy's age" she giggled. "I can already see it now 'Oh yes Linky! More! More! I wanna feel good!' ah, I'll have to make sure to get a camera to take a picture when he takes her cherry."

Lori felt herself about to throw up as Lynn's transformation was finished. "You're a sick freak!"

"Oh like you're one to talk. Going out with Bobby? Puh-lease, Linky can make better use out of you then him." she laughed. "Now Lynn, let's hear what you have to say now."

"...Cum!" The former Sports lover snorted.

"Good girl! Now it's Lori's turn~"

"NOOOOO LENI PLEASE DON'T..REMEMBER WE'RE BSFF! BEST SISTER FRIENDS FOREVER!" Lori begged as Leni went over and grabbed her chin.

"Oh Lori sweetie….I Always Hated You" she scowled before jamming the syringe in Lori's neck. "Now get ready for your new life bitch."

Lori gave a loud scream as she started to go insane and desperately called out for Bobby, wanting him to come save her as she screamed her voice got deeper her mind got foggier and her body started to mutate but unlike with Lynn and becky Lori's body did turn pig like instead it got bigger and she grew 2 more sets of H Cup breasts. "MOOOOOOOOO!"

"Aw, now that's what I'd like to hear from you now…...Huh weird you were supposed to become a pig, but i guess a cow is good too, hmmmm the Serum must be alternating somehow i'll have to look into it later but for right now Becky be a dear and take your new sisters into the holding pen"

"Oink!" she said as she proceeded to do so.

Leni smirked and went back to the Pods where Luna and Sam were. 'Hmmmmm i wonder if i include the serum with the farm-girl fragrance it might stabilize it!' she thought with a smile. 'Who knows, it might even really stick to the farm-girl theme.'

* * *

 **And Done What did Leni inject into Lincoln? What's going to happen now that it's been revealed that the Police are Looking for becky? Where's Luan when all this is happening because remember she was briefly mentioned earlier in the chapter and most importantly WHERE IN THE WORLD IS CARMEN SANDIEGO...oh wait they found her? well where is she?...On Netflix really!?…...man...…..I don't why but I feel so on the fence about that anyway guys Next time in chapter 3 Clyde and Ronnie show up as Lincoln goes back to school and here's the next cryptogram.**

 **Cryptogram:** SDB'I KQ JTXJNS DT IRQ SJXMBQVV EDHBO DBQ

Anyway guys be sure to solve it and remember Love Luck and Lemons...Oh and Freedom is going to be updated next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Guys Geo here and welcome Back To Lincoln's reign be warned Things are gonna get crazy this time around so I hope you all get ready for it.**

 **Crypto-gram:** PBWPBD,PBWPBD DP NAUDWI

* * *

*Lucy*

Said goth was currently curled up sleeping in Lincoln's bed while mumbling and turning on her side.

"Hmmmm?" She yawned as she slowly sat up and noticed something was off about the room, it was bigger grander and more Lavish. She rubbed her eyes behind her hair while looking around and saw she was in a bigger bed with no Lincoln in it.

"..Master?" She called but only heard the door opening. She turned and saw a girl dressed up as a maid who bowed.

"My lady, I've come to check up on you to make zure everything iz alright." She spoke in a light french accent.

Lucy was a little confused on who this girl was. "I'm…..Fine." She spoke as the girl stopped bowing and revealed herself to be Luan. "Luan? Why are you dressed like that?"

"My Queen, iz Zis Outfit not to your liking?" she asked, making Lucy frown.

"What are you talking about? Me a queen? Is this a prank you're trying to pull?"

"No my Queen I would never do Zuch a Orrible thing."

"And since when could you speak with a french accent?"

"Accent?"

"Look, just tell me where I am." sighed the goth, getting nowhere.

"Zee Castle of zee kingdom of royal woods, your husband the king is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Kingdom? Husband? King?" Lucy was now all kinds of confused now.

"Would you like me to ezcort you where he iz?"

"...uhh...yeah i guess?" she replied before seeing Luan turn and leave the room with her following.

*Elsewhere*

Luan led Lucy to a massive door. "We are here." she bowed while moving aside as Lucy walked over to the door and had to look up at it.

*Knock Knock*

"Enter!" A Deep voice boomed as Luan opened the door.

"My King, zee Queen, zhe is Awake" Luan said with a Bow.

"Thank you Luan you May leave"

Luan walked out the room as Lucy saw that the King was Lincoln. He had a crown, cape, and scepter, the works, which took her breath away.

"Ahhh Lucy My Love did you enjoy your Nap?" He spoke warmly.

"Uh...yes, I did." she replied, awkwardly.

"That's nice, while you were asleep our Armies have Felled 3 more kingdoms that dared to challenge our might"

"...Armies?" she questioned in surprise. "We have, armies?"

"Hahahaha I'm surprised you forgot about that" he chuckled amused while standing up and walking towards her. "Of course we have armies, what else would we use to crush our enemies?"

"Kids Wake Up it's time for Breakfast!"

*End dream*

Lucy's eyes opened in surprise and let out a groan while rubbing at them and sat up. 'A dream, I should have known. Master is wonderful, but even he doesn't have an army.' She thought with a sigh as Lincoln walked into her room.

"Lucy time to wake up" he told her before seeing she was already awake.

"Master what's going on?"

"...School."

"Oh! I'll get dressed right away."

"Lucy hold on!" Lincoln grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes master?"

"...I Love you." he smiled before pecking her on the lips making Lucy blush and smile.

"...I Love you too Master."

Lincoln smiled and grabbed her hand as they both walked downstairs.

*Kitchen*

Lynn Sr had left earlier, but made breakfast burritos in advance and Rita was serving them out.

"Kids Breakfast Now!" Rita shouted again getting annoyed by this.

"We're here!" called Lincoln as he and Lucy got downstairs and took their spots at the table. "Sorry for the hold up." Lincoln said as he reached for the food.

"LORELEI MARIE LOUD GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! "

Lincoln and Lucy both gulped as they saw Lori walking downstairs nose deep in her phone and were wondering if she was going to tell their Mother about what she saw.

"About Time Young Lady!"

"Sorry mom, I was busy texting." she replied before sitting down. Lincoln Gave Lori a wary Look. "Please please please tell me she didn't tell mom!' He Thought as Lynn hopped off the staircase and headed for the table.

"And where were you?" asked Rita with a frown.

"Hhehehehe Sorry Mom I overslept spent all night doing crunches!"

Rita sighed as the others came down, to say Lincoln and Lucy were shocked to see Luna would be an understatement.

"Luna?!" spoke up the albino with wide eyes.

'Yeah Dude?" She asked with a smile.

"I….Nothing." he shook his head while rubbing his eyes. 'Maybe I'm still tired.'

"Hey Everybody!" Leni cheered happily as Rita gulped softly.

"...H….Hi…...Sweetie"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast Burritos Sis!" Luna cheered as she bit into hers.

'

"Oooh, yummy!" Leni said as Rita gave a sigh relief. 'Don't Forget for one second that I Forgot what you did too me you bitch!' Leni thought as Rita felt a chill go up her spine.

*Later*

Lincoln and Lucy headed up the stairs as quick as they could, only to hear someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around and saw Lori standing there.

"Lincoln, Lucy, we have to talk."

"Nope! No!" Lucy snapped as she tried and failed to push Lori out the room.

"...Seriously?' she asked with a raised eyebrow who didn't budge.

"Lori what do you want?" Lincoln said crossing his arms and scowling.

"If Lucy would stop trying to push me away, I'll tell you."

Lucy growled and stopped trying to push her. "Are you here to order us to do something humiliating?"

"No...I'm Here to Apologise for what I did."

Lincoln's eyebrow raised in suspension after he heard this. "Say what now?"

"I came to say I'm sorry." she repeated as Lucy lightly growled.

"Likely Story!"

"Now Lucy let's hear her out, go ahead Lori"

"It's not just me, it's also-"

"Me." spoke up Lynn appearing beside Lori making Lincoln and Lucy turn to her with even more shock.

"Wait what!?" Lincoln exclaimed as Lucy let out a rather demonic Growl towards her. "...Jesus Lucy tone it down" Lincoln said creeped out.

"I. Don't. Believe. EITHER of you!" she let out in a snarl.

"...I Know..and I don't expect you too" Lynn sighed rubbing her arm. "But me and Lori aren't gonna blackmail you too, we swear."

"PROVE IT!"

"How?" asked Lori.

"...Suck My Dick" Lincoln said as his eyes briefly flashed an eerie Blue color.

"Say what?" Lynn spoke.

"You heard me. Suck my dick." He repeated as Lucy hoped they would say No as she wanted to do it before they left for school.

"...Fine" Lori said as Lynn nodded in agreement.

Lincoln smirked and snapped his fingers as Lucy undid his pants and Pulled them down. "Morning Wood is such a Bitch girls, so take care of this for me will Ya?"

Their eyes widened seeing the dick standing up with Lucy having to step back to keep from making a grab for it.

"Well? I'm Waiting!"

Lori got her Knees and Lynn followed suit. "It's alot bigger than I Remember" Lori muttered as Lynn gulped.

"I didn't even know he-" Lynn was cut off as Lincoln grabbed her head and brought her mouth over his dick, making her eyes widen and gag while he grinned.

"Less talk, more suck." He said as Lynn struggled to nod her head. "Good Girl now get to it before Mom calls us down!"

Lynn let out a groan and tried to move her head back and forth as best as she could while Lincoln turned to Lori.

"You in the meantime can give my balls some attention."

Lori gave a sigh before Nodding as she crawled over and began to lick and suckle his ball sack. All While Lucy bit down on her bottom lip.

"Lucy! Be a sweetheart and Lick my Hole."

"Yes master!" she perked up and moved over near his ass.

"Kids all of you better be in the car in the 5 minutes or else!" Rita called from downstairs as a hoard of footsteps were heard leaving the rooms. 'I better do a headcount just to be on the safe side.' She thought.

"Fuck! Alright Lynn that's enough sucking!" Lincoln said pulling away. "Lucy that's enough."

"B….B...But Master."

"I Said That's Enough!" He growled as she backed away. "Don't worry, we'll play later my angel of the night."

She smiled with a blush and nodded while he made Lori move away from his balls and put his pants back on.

"As for you two? First chance we get, I'll give you a nice facial to make sure you're REALLY sorry."

"...That's fine by Me." Lori said.

"Good, now let's get going." 'Damn it now I have to go to school with a fucking Boner!'

*Leni*

Meanwhile Leni was in her Bunker eating her burrito as she watched Lori and Lynn get into the Van with the Others. "Looks like my other 'self' is working like a charm." Leni said as she felt a Tap on the shoulder. She turned around a saw a Tall girl with white pupiless Eyes, pale grey skin and a Mouth that was Stitched up with Black Leather String.

"What is it Ragdoll 7?"

The Now named Ragdoll pointed to the Pods Sam and Luna were in as they started to glow blue.

"Oh! Thank you for letting me know." Leni gave the Ragdoll a peck on the cheek as she went over to the Pods. "I'll let you two out later, right now I Need to go to School..BECKY HERE NOW!"

Said girl came running over with eager while looking excited. "Cum?"

"Becky I'm Leaving for school so I'm leaving you in charge..and if one thing has even gone wrong while I'm Gone then Your Ass is Pork Chops got it!" she growled while making a fist making Becky move back and whimper before nodding.

*Lincoln*

Lincoln had his head in his hand as He listened to Drone on about her non existant sex life, all while his Boner was raging like crazy. 'Damn it all to hell! I wish i could have just had Lucy jack me while we were in the car!'

He was about to pass out and sleep before he felt something hit the back of his head.

'What the?' He Looked back and saw a spitball heading for his face. It hit his forehead and heard a snicker making him sigh before he saw Girl Jordan giving him a small wave while holding a straw in the other. 'Of course.' he thought before his eyes flashed blue once again and getting an idea.

*Brrrrrrrring!*

"That's the Bell Class, remember To turn your homework tomorrow!" said as they filed out the classroom.

"Hope you don't turn your head for any spitballs when you do your homework." whispered Girl Jordan to Lincoln as she passed by him.

Lincoln scowled as he grabbed her arm and brought her face close to his.

She was about to start protesting until he stuck his Tongue deep into her mouth. Her eyes widened and made a move to shove him before he abruptly broke it himself and slapped her face.

"You're My Bitch Now and By Lunch I want you under the Table sucking My dick. If you aren't there I'll hunt you Down and Fuck you in front of the whole school until you admit you're my bitch!" He said as he spit on her face and walked off leaving a stunned girl Jordan questioning how no one had seen that.

*Leni*

Leni was walking in the hall to her next Class when she overheard a few Girls talking about Becky.

"Seriously, where could she have gone?"

"I don't know, the last time anyone saw her was at Lori's party"

"You don't think the Louds did anything to her did you?"

"No way, they're Weirdos but they wouldn't Kidnap anyone"

Leni herself stiffened up and made sure to stay quiet while keeping her ear open.

"Still I Think we should let her parents know because didn't she sneak out That Night?"

"Yeah she did, when school's over let's see if we can convince her parents to send a cop over to the Loud's Place"

'Damn it! I should've known this would happen. If the police get involved all my hard work will have been for nothing!' Leni thought as she quietly rann off.

*Lincoln*

Lincoln and Clyde were In Gym Class Stretching.

"Well Clyde here's Hoping Coach Pokowski won't issue another Dodgeball storm!"

"Agreed Pal. The Last time that Happened I Think I lost a tooth!" Clyde Said as the door to the Coach's office Opened and all the boys...Plus a few girl's, Mouth Collectively dropped as Mrs. Dimartino walked out wearing a White t-shirt and Small Red Gym Shorts.

"Hello Class it's good to see you all Again." She spoke with a Kind smile.

"Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh." They all stammered like morons making her giggle.

"Today we're all going to climb rope." she said as Lincoln cleared his throat.

"Uhhhh Ms Dimartino Can you demonstrate for us?"

"Of course Lincoln, it can be a bit tricky to get up there if you don't know a neat little trick involving your thighs." She spoke as she grabbed the rope and started to climb all while unknowingly showing off her rather impressive Ass.

Lincoln could feel himself getting excited at this, his heart raced, his mouth salivated, and his hands got Clammy and he knew exactly one thing, he had to Make her His.

The other boys, and a few girls, stared at the rear while Lincoln's eyes began to change color like before as the teacher reached the top and rang the bell.

"And That's How it's Done, now who wants to try?"

"I'd be willing to give it a try." spoke up Clyde as he walked up to the rope.

*35 Minutes of Grueling Exercise Later*

Soon all the students were dead tired and Laying on the floor. All of them panting and looking close to passing out.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNG!*

"Well class, seems like class is over with, make sure to rehydrate."

"M….M….Man that was Brutal!" Rusty groaned as they all struggled to stand.

"Tell me about it...Hey guys what's our next Class again?" Lincoln asked.

"Chemistry, why?"

"I just remembered I Promised to Help Principal Huggins in the Library Today so you guys go on I'll catch up later."

"Alright, we'll let the teacher know you'll be late."

Lincoln gave a nod as the other students left and As Soon as that was Done Lincoln's eyes shifted to their Blue color again and he snuck off into the back office of the Gym. He could already feeling himself getting excited as he reached the office and saw it was slightly ajar. 'Perfect time for some fun!' He thought as He went inside and saw Ms Dimartino going over the evaluations for the day. "Oh Ms. Dimartino?"

"Hmmm?" She turned and saw Lincoln standing there. "Oh Hello Lincoln what can I Help you with?"

"I thought I'd come on by and see your beautiful face again." he winked while walking inside.

'Oh Lincoln you're such a Little Charmer!" She giggled with a small Blush. "But shouldn't you be heading off to class? You could be late."

"It's Alright, The Teacher gave me a Pass."

"Well Since You're Here I could Use Help restocking the dodge Balls."

"I'd be happy to help, especially for the teacher who has some of the most beautiful eyes around."

"Hehehe My My Aren't you Sweet?" She said as Lincoln saw a Picture of her and another Man on her desk.

"Say, Who's This?"

"Oh That's My husband"

"You're Married!?" Lincoln said as she Gave a Soft Nod.

"Yes I've been Married for a Year Now"

"Oh...well that's something." he remarked while feeling a little irked.

"Is Something wrong Lincoln?" she asked while seeing the boy instantly frown.

"...No Nothing's Wrong" He spoke Looking away. 'Lucky son of a bitch!' He thought before giving a Smirk. 'That means taking her will be all the More sweeter!'

"Lincoln Don't Lie to me!" She said as Lincoln sighed.

"It's Just That well…..It's A Shame Your Husband Married a Complete and Total Slut"

"EXCUSE ME!?" She shouted as she noticed Lincoln closing and Locking the door.

"The Clothes, Lose them Now!" he demanded with his eyes sparking Blue.

"Lincoln! I will NOT have you talk to me like that!"

"...Oh? I Think You will because if Not then, well…"

"Well What young man!?"

"Tell me something Elizabeth, how fond are you of the idea of becoming a Prison Bitch?" he asked while slowly walking towards her as she went pale. "I mean, I would think you'd end up one if someone were to see you seducing a student, a child at that."

"...Y….You Wouldn't!"

"..Oh I would...A...A...A….And T...Than S….S….S….She Said I...I...could get extra Credit...if...if...I Got Naked!..." Lincoln said Fake Crying. "See? Anyone can Do it!"

She looked at him in horror as he gave a smirk.

"And we both know who they'll believe. An older adult woman or an Innocent 11 year old student with his pants dropped. I can see the papers now."

"...You're a Monster!"

"Why Thank You. It's Better to Be a Monster Than Human Trash Like You…...So Like I Said Lose the Clothes!" he growled with the woman looking away and closed her eyes before reaching up to her top.

"...Pl….Please Don't Make me Do This!" She begged while Trying Not to Cry.

"Oh Don't Worry I Won't Fuck you...Well At Least Not Yet Anyway. I Just Wanna See what I'll Be Working With!" Lincoln said as he started to Unzip his Pants. "And to show you what YOU'LL be working with." Lincoln Dropped his Pants and Underwear as he Noticed her eyes Expanding. "You Like It Huh?"

"...No.." She said Looking away Making Lincoln Scowl.

"You Know Elisabeth...I Hate Liars!" he snapped before walking over and Slapping Her Ass.

"Hey!" she jumped before he yanked her down by her wrist and held her head to where she could see his dick.

"Take a nice long look at it, because it's what you'll be worshipping later on."

Before she could get a Word In Lincoln Used his Dick to slap her in the Face.

"SUCK IT NOW!" He Roared as she tried to break free. Lincoln Growled and Yanked on her hair. "I SAID SUCK IT BITCH!"

"N-NO!" She Got Out.

Lincoln had enough and held her nose Tight trying to Force her to Open her mouth. "When I Say Suck My Dick I MEAN SUCK MY DICK!" he roared while she tried shaking her head as he pressed the tip against her lips. "You gotta open up sooner or later, and I'll make sure you get a nice taste of my cock!"

'I Can't Breath!' She thought as she slowly started to turn Blue.

"Need Air? Then Go ahead and Breathe!" he urged before she gasped and he pushed his dick in making her muffle out around it. "See? It's much better when you listen." He Smirked as he kept pushing until he reached her throat. "Has Your Husband ever done this to you?" He asked but she did was Gurgle in response. "ANSWER ME!" Lincoln snapped as he started to slowly face Fuck her.

"MMMMMM!" She Got Out as Lincoln Smirked.

"Good Girl, Now just sit back and enjoy this!" he groaned as he pulled back with the tip in and slammed right back in with a grin making her let out a muffled yelp as he held her head there.

"AHHHHH Yeah Your Throat Feels Like a Pussy!" He Moaned as he grabbed her hair. "If I'm gonna hold off, I better savor this feeling until I get the real thing!"

'He's So Rough and his Dick it tastes so Musky! Honey Please Forgive me!' She thought as he Increased his Speed.

"I'm About to Cum! From Now On all You'll Taste Is Me! You Belong to no One but Me got it!?..YOU'RE MY PROPERTY BITCH NEVER FORGET THAT!" He Roared as he pounded her Throat one final time and Came into it.

"MMMMM!" she let out with wide eyes feeling the dick twitch and flood her throat.

"Swallow it….Swallow Every Last Drop or else I'll Make sure You're Sent to jail with Little to No chance of Parole!" He Hissed as she was forced to swallow his Cum.

*BRRRRRRRRRRING!*

"Well Lookie There, it's time for Lunch...Listen Here Elizabeth, From Now On You're My Personal Cum Slut Got it? Oh and One more Thing, everything You Taste Will Have My Essence on it" he smirked pulling his dick out of her mouth as she gasped and panted with him putting it back in his shorts. "Do I make myself clear?"

"...I…...I….I Hate You" She scowled.

"Oh Sure, You say this Now, But at the end of the month You'll be on your Knees begging for my Dick Like a Good Little Slut!' He said as he walked out and headed for the Cafeteria.

*Leni*

Leni was in History Class Bored out of her Mind. She was hoping class would end already since all of this is stuff she already knew. 'Bored, something happen, anything. Aliens, Fire, school shooting!...ok maybe not that last one, but still something!' She thought when she saw a slip of paper on her desk. She gently unfolded it and saw the words: Do You Like me? Yes No Maybe.

Leni was confused, she looked around and saw that everyone was working on their paper...everyone except one Quinlan Timbers who was trying to avoid eye contact with her. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at the note before she felt something slowly click into place. 'So Quin has a crush on me? Well she is cute...maybe I can use this.' she thought with a smirk as she folded the paper away and pocketed it for later.

*Lincoln*

Said boy smiled while digging into his lunch, and spotted Girl Jordan walking towards his table with a glare. "What's with the angry Face?" He taunted.

"You know what it's from! What the heck was that all about?!"

"I Haven't the slightest idea of what you mean." he shrugged innocently making her slam her hands on the table.

"You Know Damn Well what I'm Talking About!"

"Do I? Girl Jordan Do I Really?" he asked while seeing her get more mad.

"YES YOU DO!" She yelled when she realized everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and were staring at her. She blushed and quickly shut up while Lincoln chuckled making her more mad.

"Wanna Know a Secret?" He asked her.

"What?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

He smirked and pulled her ear close to his mouth. "I'm Fucking Lucy"

Her eyes widened and stared at him in shock. "Y-Y-You WHAT?!"

"You heard me and she loves every second of it!" he chuckled while she reeled back.

"That's sick!"

"Really Now? No Sicker than You for Lying to your Parents on what you buy with your Allowance?" he threw back making her frown.

"What are you talking about?"

Lincoln smirked and Pulled out 4 receipts for Numerous Boxes of Trojan Condoms. "Looks like someone had plans on using these, but for what I wonder?"

"W-W-WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE!" she screamed with wide eyes.

"Now Now, Keep it down. If people were to stare at you that would be bad" Lincoln Smirked as he saw her cover her mouth. "Of course it'd be real bad if I brought this to the principal's attention."

"No!...I…..I never got to use any of them" she said whispering the last part to herself.

"What was That?"

"I...never got to use them."

"...wait seriously?...wow…." Lincoln said shocked by this. 'Ok new plan then' "So Tell me when were you going to use them and on Whom might I add?'

"...I…..I….I Was going to...Use them on Boy Jordan"

"Oh really now? Well I better go congratulate him."

"NO!" She snapped, luckily no one but Lincoln paid attention to her this time.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to go say I'm jealous he gets to have sex with such a beautiful girl" he smirked which made Girl Jordan blush as he slowly stood up.

"No please Lincoln don't tell him he doesn't even know that I was….' She then covered her mouth when she saw him smirk.

"You were what?"

"...I….I….I was gonna…..Invite him over to my house and….."

Lincoln's smirk got wider when he finally pieced it together. "So..You were gonna Rape him?"

"W...What No!...well...not initially…"

"Wow...who knew you were into that." he chuckled darkly. "And yet you're getting upset at me for giving you some tongue?"

"...I….I don't wanna do it..but….he knows I Love him. We talked about eloping one day but…..he won't make the first move...I….I was desperate!" She proclaimed hoping Lincoln would leave her alone after this.

"So he's been too scared to make the first move."

She gave a short nod as Lincoln chuckled and sat back down.

"Interesting...Tell you what, I'll help you with your problem" he smirked. "But in return, you have to get to the job I told you you'd be doing."

"...No...I...I Won't do it!" she shook her head making him frown.

"I made it clear it wasn't a request."

"Still No I'd Rather Die!"

"Then I guess I have no choice." he turned his head to where he saw Boy Jordan and inhaled. "HEY BOY JORDAN!"

"NO DON'T!' Girl jordan tackled Lincoln to the ground and covered his mouth.

Boy Jordan turned confused, but due to the angle and position, didn't see the two on the ground and went back to his lunch.

"Fine...I'll Do whatever you want!"

"Good girl." he smirked while she noted something poking her. "Then get under the table and get that mouth ready."

She gulped before nodding as Lincoln stood up and sat back down at the table. She made sure no one was watching and moved under the table before spotting a bulge in the pants making her eyes widen. "Good Lord, It's Like a Nathan's Hotdog!"

"Nah more of Bratwurst." he spoke making sure it was well hidden under the table. "Now go on and bring it out."

"...If…...If I do this, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word, provided you do a good enough job that is."

Girl Jordan gulped and unzipped his pants. She saw the bulge grow and reached to his underwear nervously and reached in before it flopped out, making her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"It is like a bratwurst." she whispered as Lincoln smirked.

"Told you, now get to licking before someone sees."

Girl Jordan was nervous, but she opened her mouth and started to slowly lick up the shaft. She felt it pulse and throb while praying no one saw while Lincoln resumed eating to look natural.

"Yo Lame-O!" Ronnie Anne called out walking towards the table.

"Hey Ronnie." he greeted back while inwardly rolling his eyes. 'Nice Girl, but Kind of a Stubborn Bitch' He thought annoyed by her presence.

"Hey Lincoln did you hear what happened to that Becky Girl?"

"No, what is it?" he asked while trying to focus on Girl Jordan's tongue.

"She went Missing after Lori's Party a few Months Ago and the Police have been trying to find her"

"That's terri-ble!" he let out with a groan.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah I Got indigestion and a Pill Lisa made is trying to fight it" he told her as she nodded understanding his problem. He resumed eating while Girl Jordan lightly licked around the sides while trying to be as quiet as possible.

"So Ronnie, how's life treating you?'

"Well my mom's been dealing with more hours at the hospital, so she's been coming home more and more beat tired."

"Damn That...Muuuuuuuust be Rooooooough!" he let out with wide eyes when he felt Girl Jordan rubbing his balls and tried moving her mouth over the tip making Ronnie Anne look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Man, that pill's not being gentle."

"Yeah well it was made by Lisa" he chuckled as he felt his limit reaching just as the bell rang.

"Looks Like Lunch's over see ya Later Lame-O" she spoke lightly punching his arm and went away while Lincoln frowned and looked under the table.

"Speed it up, I'm NOT dealing with a hard on through one more class."

Girl Jordan nodded and sucked harder wanting to get it over with. She felt her lips get stretched out the more she took in and started to feel it twitch.

"Ahhh Yeah Take it!" he groaned as He came into her Mouth.

'It's Too Hot! I Can't hold it In!' Girl Jordan thought as she felt herself climaxing in her pants. She felt Lincoln hold her head there as she tried to pull her head off.

"Don't you dare leave! I wanna see you drink it or else got it!"

'Wait drink what? I swallowed his cum...no he can't mean!' As if Lincoln could read her thoughts, he smiled as he relieved himself into her mouth.

"Ahhhhh I Hope You're enjoying My Lincoln Branded Lemonade" He sighed happily as he forced her to drink down his urine.

'Oh God this is disgusting!' She thought as she gulped down every drop of the yellow bodily fluid. When he let go she pulled her head off and coughed while gagging as Lincoln sighed in relief.

"Well I Feel Better" He spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Something Wrong?"

"You just pissed in my mouth!"

"Yeah So What? I didn't hear you Complaining"

"Because I couldn't speak!" she snapped as Lincoln chuckled.

"Oh Yeah That's right" he reached down and put his dick away while Girl Jordan wiped at her mouth. "Oh and Girl Jordan before You Go I'd like to tell you something"

"What you sick fuck?"

"...hehehe I'v'e sent a copy of this receipt to your parents" he smirked as she went white with him standing up. "See you later."

Girl Jordan dropped to her knees and felt herself crying. She covered her eyes and swore she heard glass shatter around her.

*Later That Day*

Elizabeth Dimartino was driving home after what had happened to her. She was silent and looked at the road with guilt.

'How...How could he do that?' She thought as she noticed a body laying in the middle of the road. "Ahh!" she screamed before hitting the break and felt the car skid to a stop right near the body and got out of her car. "Oh My God!" she exclaimed as she ran over. "Are you alright?"

"...Yeah...But...Are you Ok….Elizabeth?" The person groaned.

"What? How do you know my name?"

The Person Sat up and revealed themselves to be Lincoln. "Surprise"

"L-Lincoln!?" she screamed jumping back with wide eyes.

"That's right, Now be a dear and take off your pants..I Think you need a new Lesson in respect!" he growled as he slowly approached her.

"N-No! I won't!" she screamed backing up and jumped back into the car before it went speeding away.

Soon after she was sure she was miles away from him she heard a police motorcycle approaching her car. 'Damn it!' she thought as she slowed down as the officer stopped and walked up to the window.

"License and registration?"

"Of course officer." she spoke reaching for her wallet to get the papers without looking at him.

"Do you know you were speeding back there?"

"N...No officer I Wasn't." she admitted while looking down. "I'm so sorry, this usually never happens."

"Well alright I'll let it slide this time Elizabeth" he spoke as she gave a sigh before realizing she never gave him her License.

"Wait...how do you know my...name?" she asked before turning and went wide eyed.

The Officer removed his helmet showing that he was Lincoln.

"...AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she shook her head.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and saw the officer was no longer Lincoln. "Huh? What?"

"I said are you alright? You suddenly screamed."

"..Yes I'm Fine I felt something crawl on my leg is all" she spoke as he frowned.

"Can I see your license and registration or not?"

"Oh yes right away" she spoke as she handed the objects to the cop.

"Seems about right, alright Ma'am you have a good afternoon" he nodded before giving them back and walked back to his vehicle as she sighed.

"What's going on with me? Of course it wasn't Lincoln, I must be under more stress than I thought." She muttered as she drove home.

*Girl Jordan*

Girl Jordan was in her room with her knees pulled up to her face in deep thought over what Lincoln told her. She was waiting for the inevitable yelling her parents would give her.

"Jordan sweetie are in there?' her Mother said knocking on the door.

"Y-Yeah mom." she spoke up nervously.

Her Mother Poked her head and smiled "Dinner's ready come done and eat" she said as she closed the door.

'Huh? Why didn't she get upset or yell at me?' she thought. The one thing Girl Jordan feared was her parents disappointment in her she, disappointed them once before in the past, the results ended up traumatizing her. 'Wait, what if she wants to do it with dad nearby?' she thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Girl Jordan maybe she's just waiting for the right time to tell him"

She jumped back and saw Lincoln sitting on her bed. "Lincoln?! W-What are you doing in my room!?"

"Can't I Visit my Favorite Friend?' he smirked.

"After what you made me do? Hell no! Now get!"

"Why? After all I Could tell your parents you invited me here"

"I Said Get Out Lincoln!" she snapped angrily at Him.

"Jordan! Dinner!" called her dad.

'Coming!" she said as she turned and saw Lincoln was gone.

*Downstairs*

"Sorry about that, I was...busy." she said to her parents as she came down.

"That's ok sweetie so how was your day?' her mother asked.

"It was…" she trailed off remembering what Lincoln did and shudder. "Something that couldn't end soon enough."

"Jordan, we got a Letter today in the Mail, buy anything interesting Young Lady?" her father said causing her to freeze up.

"Uh….um….no?"

"Don't Lie to me, Tell the Truth!" he snapped standing up making her pale and break into a nervous sweat.

"Honey you're making her Nervous!' her mother said. "Jordan sweetie if you'd like you can be excused"

"Thanks mom." she spoke getting up and hurried back to her room.

"Seriously?"

Her mother sighed looking at her husband.

"What? I just wanted to Know why she spent 15 Dollars on 5 video games!"

"Well you raised your voice out of nowhere! She probably thought she was going to be grounded."

"I just wanted to know"

*Elizabeth*

She sighed in relief as she reached her home and made her way to the door. "Ok Ok just Calm down and get your head clear" She Muttered as she walked inside her home and sat down on the nearby chair.

"Honey?" her husband spoke walking downstairs. "Are you home?"

"Yes, just taking a moment to relax." She said with a smile chuckle.

Mr Dimartino walked over and gave a smile. "Rough day huh?"

"Hehehe Yeah You could say that" she chuckled while feeling his hands rest on her shoulders.

"Maybe I could give you a massage."

"No thank You Dear I'll be alright"

"Well if you change your mind just tell me" he said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'll be making Dinner tonight"

"Thanks, I don't think I have the energy to cook right now." She sighed as she gave a small shudder.

*Girl Jordan*

"He told! He told! That son of a bitch actually told them!" she growled as she punched her pillow.

"Something Wrong My Dear?"

She jumped and saw lincoln sitting on the window sill. "YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

"What? Is it so wrong to say hi?"

"You Told them! You told my Parents what I Did!"

"Did I now? Oops." he chuckled.

"I HATE YOU!" She tried to Punch him, only for Lincoln to grab her fist.

"Now Now, I'm Not the one you should be angry at" he wagged his finger before ducking from her next swing.

"Of course I should be! YOU BLABBED!"

"Yes Yes I Did, However Was It I Who Disowned you?"

"Disowned, what do you mean?"

"Your Parents. I Overheard them Talking about How Much of a disgusting slut you are for buying and using those Condoms"

"No…..that….That's a LIE!"

"Don't believe me? Have a Listen" He said as he pointed towards a vent. Girl Jordan climbed up her bed and listened into it.

"I just can't believe her." Her Father sighed with disappointment present in his voice.

"I Know, But it's Something we're unfortunately going to have to live with" Her Mother said wearly.

'No, they wouldn't, no way!'

"Honey, We Have No Choice we'll have to call my Uncle and see if Jordan can stay with him..." Her Father spoke as Girl Jordan Heard and Felt her Soul Shatter to Pieces.

"..See Girl Jordan They don't love you anymore" spoke Lincoln as she moved away from the vent with tears coming up.

"No….No! This...this can't be happening!"

"But sadly it is. Well if it helps I'll always love you Girl Jordan"

"...you…..You will?"

"Jordan sweetie can you come here?" Her Mother Called out.

"Yes I always will, Remember That" smiled Lincoln as she turned to the door and gulped before leaving the room.

*Elizabeth*

was taking a shower trying to scrub away the dirtiness that was her body. She had lathered the soap up so much she thought she was going to rip skin off, but didn't stop.

"Never be clean, never be clean!"

"Honey! Dinner's done!" called her husband through the door.

"Huh? Ok dear!" she called out while shivering and rinsed the soap off. 'Get it together, just ignore what happened and don't let your husband know what happened.' she thought as the door opened and Lincoln walked in.

"Missed me?" He said as she felt herself about to freak out.

"L-L-Lincoln!?" she jumped and pressed against the wall. "W-W-What are you doing in my house?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Here to Take what's my Mine!" he growled as he closed and locked the door as he dodged a shampoo bottle being thrown at his head.

"No! Stay away you bastard! HELP!" she yelled as she found herself on the ground with Lincoln grabbing her neck.

"Ah ah ahhhh. Can't have that now can we!" he said as he reached in between her legs and pinched her clit.

"AHHH!" she gasped with a jolt as she tried pushing him off.

"Don't fight it! Just admit it felt good!" he snapped as he Grabbed and twisted her nipples.

"N-No! HELP! Someone!" she yelled as they both heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs as the door was knocked over by her husband.

"ELIZABETH WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Get this boy off!"

"...Boy? Honey what Boy?" he said as she frantically looked around and saw Lincoln was Gone.

"W….What?" she blinked and looked around while her heart raced. "He...He was just here! He...He...He was!"

"Honey Honey, You've had a Long day. I'll help you get dressed and you can eat when you're ready" he told her softly.

Elizabeth gave a shaky Nod as he helped her up. She looked around while faintly feeling Lincoln's hands on her body and shuddered.

"Don't think for a second that this is over" she heard Lincoln whisper behind her causing her eyes to widen in shock and fear.

*Girl Jordan*

Girl Jordan was in her room laying on the floor in a fetal position. She was crying into her legs while rocking back and forth. "Parents hate me...Lincoln Loves me...Parents hate me...Lincoln Loves me" she muttered softly to herself.

"That's right, and that'll never change." spoke Lincoln sitting on the bed.

"...Lincoln...do...do You really Love me?" she asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"Of course I do...although…..I'm having doubts about it.."

"W-What?" she spoke up with fear.

"Yeah..I Guess I decided not to Love you after all" he shrugged as he stood up and walked to the door. "Bye, good luck."

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE….I...I..I Need To be Loved!" she spoke dropping to her legs and grabbing his heels.

"...Do you really want my Love?"

"YES YES I DO! I WANT IT!" She exclaimed as she heard a knock at her door.

"Jordan are you ok sweetie?" her mother asked as Jordan scowled.

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Young lady! How dare you use that kind of language for your mother!" came her father's voice. "You come out right now!"

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!"

"Well….there IS one way you could get it."

"How?" she asked as she heard her parents trying to unlock her door.

"Kill your parents Jordan, Kill them and agree to be mine and I'll give you all the love you want" he smiled with his eyes closed as she blinked.

"W...What?" she stammered with blank eyes.

"You heard me .Your parents hate you. I'm The only one who could give you the Love you Deserve...or….do you not want my love?"

"No! I do! I do want it!"

"THEN KILL THEM!" Lincoln roared as he started to fade away.

"...yes….I'll Kill My Parents" she muttered looking at the floor right as the door opened.

"YOUNG LADY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Her Father yelled.

"...I'm Sorry….I've been having a bad day….I Think it's my time of the month" She droned emotionlessly.

"That's still uncalled for! Just where did you hear language like that?" asked her mother.

"...School" She Muttered as her Father sighed.

"We'll let it slide this time young lady, but the next time you use language like that you're grounded!"

"I….completely understand."

*Elizabeth*

It was 2 Am in the Morning as Elizabeth was in the kitchen eating her dinner that she didn't touch since earlier in the day.

"Just calm down" she told herself as she picked at the food on her plate. 'I must have imagined it all. I mean come on, Lincoln being in my own house? That's crazy, just crazy!' She thought as she took a bite of the food and was blown away at the taste. "Oooh, I wish I had eaten this when it was nice and warm." she thought as the food began to taste better with each bite she took causing her to drool like crazy.

'This...This is amazing! I wonder what he put in it?' she thought as she took a closer look at her plate and saw a small speck of white mixed into it. "Is that ranch dressing?" 'What's this?' She thought as she stirred the food up and saw more white. "I wonder if this is a new sauce." She muttered as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"I Told you all You'll be tasting is me didn't I?"

She jumped and turned before screaming as she saw Lincoln standing there with a smirk.

"Awww What's wrong? Can't I see my Favorite teacher?" he taunted as she picked up her plate and was about to throw it. "I Wouldn't do that if I Were You"

"Get out of my house you monster! Do it or I'll call the police!"

"And tell them what exactly? That an 11 year old boy is raping you? Be honest, do you think they'll believe you?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Just leave!" she screamed before throwing the plate.

"Fine, I'll Leave, on one condition"

"What?!"

"Let me Fuck Your Ass!" he grinned making her reel back.

"Absolutely not!" she yelled before getting up and walked away. "I'm calling the police!"

"Do it than, but if they arrive and I'm Not here, than what?"

"Than I'll tell them where you live and you'll be arrested for sexually assault!"

"And Again, do you think they'll believe you? especially when you have no proof?" he smirked. "Where's the proof you'll show them?"

She was silent and thought it over. "...if….if I let you fuck my ass...will you leave me alone?"

"Of course." he smirked as she started to cry and walked over to the kitchen table and took her panties off.

"...Fine" she relented wanting to get it over with.

"Good Girl" he praised giving her ass a slap and undid his pants. "Hmmm...Something's wrong" he told her.

"What?" she asked without looking.

"I Can't stick it in dry" he said as her eyes widened. "Guess what that means."

"..No I refuse!" she snapped angrily as Lincoln slapped her ass harder than before.

"Too Bad, you have no choice!" he told her as he reached up and pulled her hair down towards his crotch. "Get it nice and wet."

"No I Won…" she yelled but was cut off as Lincoln stuck it in her mouth.

"So Sorry I didn't ask for your opinion!" he groaned while keeping her from moving off. "Now suck!" he barked as he slowly started to thrust forward.

'He's so rough! I can't breath!' she thought as she felt herself slowly getting aroused by this. 'Wait I'm….I'm….I'm...Enjoying this!?'

"Come on slut, lick my dick!" he barked as she found herself doing so.

'No I...I can't stop myself! his Dick tastes too good!' she thought as she grabbed his hips and starts to suck on her own.

"See? You know what to do, you just needed some goading."

'No, not true, I'm a happily married woman I can't be enjoying this!' she thought as she began to deep throat him.

"Good Girl Elizabeth keep sucking and I'll give you a reward for your good work!" he groaned as he started to move his hips back and forth.

'Yes! Yes !I want it I want your hot cum!' she thought swirling her tongue around the dick with him grunting.

"I'm gonna flood your slutty throat!"

'DO IT! GIVE ME YOUR BIG FAT LOAD!' She thought unaware that she was fingering herself.

"Here I cum!" Lincoln groaned as his Seed poured into her mouth all at once.

"MMMMMM!" she exclaimed as she savored each drop as she attempted to swallow his cum.

"...How was it?" he panted as she pulled away.

"..."

"ANSWER ME BITCH!" he ordered yanking on her hair making her yelp with pain.

"...I…..I….I Want more…" she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I WANT MORE!"

"Good. If You want More then tell me what I want to hear!"

'...Please...fuck me….Master!"

"Good Girl!" Lincoln shouted as he held her down and stuck his dick deep into her Ass.

"AHHHHH!" Elizabeth Moaned as she quickly woke up in a cold sweat and found herself in her bedroom. She panted and looked around, lost and confused. "...What?" she panted as she looked at the time and saw it was 2 AM. "...I…...I Guess it was a Dream?" she said as she felt the bed move.

"Something Wrong my Dear?"

She looked over and saw Lincoln laying next to her. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed Once again this time Waking up in the kitchen on the table.

"...wha?...please I hope this isn't a dream" she whimpered as she heard footsteps walking downstairs.

"Honey are you alright?" her husband spoke.

"Huh?" she saw that her husband wasn't Lincoln but rather the Man she married.

"I thought I heard you scream and rushed down." he said in concern.

"I'm Sorry Dear….I've been having a Bad week"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks, I'll Be alright" she sighed as she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

*Girl Jordan*

Girl Jordan was stiffly walking down to the kitchen as Lincoln's words echoed through her head.

'If you kill your parents, you'll get my love for the rest of your life.'

'Kill My Parents?...Yes My Master wants me to Kill them' she thought as she walked to the knife rack and pulled one out. 'I'll do it and be loved forever.' Girl Jordan heard her Mother Humming in the Laundry room as she was folding clothes. "...Mom?"

"Hmmmm? Oh Hello sweetie!"

"Can you do something...for me?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Sure thing Honey what is it?"

Her daughter stepped closer while slowly bringing the knife out. "Die."

'What?" her Mother said as the Last Thing she saw was her daughter jabbing a Knife into her throat and choking on her own blood.

"Girls? I'm Home!' her father called out as Girl Jordan gave a small smirk.

"Dad? Can you come here? Mom and I need to talk too you" she spoke gripping the knife tighter.

"Sure thing I'll be right up" he called as Girl Jordan's mom gasped and tried to grab her shoulder while trying to stem off the blood flow. Girl Jordan growled and stabbed her Mother through the eye and kept stabbing her until she stopped moving.

"W….W….Why….?"

"..Because It's What my Master Wants" she spoke as her mother went limp and moved near the corner when she heard her dad coming. "Perfect Timing" she said as he walked into the room.

"What di-HONEY!" he screamed before running over to his wife and was horrified seeing the blood and her not moving. "Jordan who di…." he said as she lodged the knife into his throat as well. "GAH!"

"Me dad, it was...all me." she said as she left him to drown in his blood. Girl jordan went outside into the shed and got a canister of Gasoline and poured around the house perimeter and inside the house as well. "I need to make sure….there's no evidence." she muttered as she went to go find a Lighter.

*Elizabeth*

It's been 3 weeks since that day and poor Elizabeth hasn't been….herself. She's been paranoid, on edge, and constantly keeping her eyes peeled as she wrote the words stay away Lincoln all over the walls in Lipstick.

'He's everywhere and Nowhere all at once!' she thought as her arm twitched. 'He's closeby I just know it!'

While she was in her troubled fetal position her husband walked inside and saw how much the house was a mess.

"Elizabeth?" he asked seeing her rock back and forth.

"He's everywhere he's everywhere he's everywhere!'

"Elizabeth, are you...ok?" he asked again reaching out to touch her when suddenly...

*CHOMP!*

"AHHHH!" he screamed when she lashed out and bit on his hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME LINCOLN!" she screamed while shoving him away. "I'M NOT YOUR TOY!"

"Wait what? Who's…." he said as his face contorted to look like Lincoln's and taunted her. "That's right, you'll always be my toy, no matter where you run I'll be there Waiting for the day you admit it, now be a good slut and on your knees!"

"NO! I'm not a slut!"

"Lies and You Know it!" he said as he reached out to her.

"NOOOOOOO! GET AWAY!' She yelled as she tackled him and snapped his neck. She huffed and panted while looking at his face as he went limp and tried to keep from hitting the face.

When she calmed herself she realized the person she didn't kill was Lincoln, but rather her husband.

"Ha...hahaha….Hahahaha….HAHAHAH….HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" She laughed as she like Girl Jordan before her heard her heart Mind and soul shatter into pieces. "...Lincoln...He….he…..Wants me…..he...Loves me….he's my Husband...and….I will be a good wife and have his babies!"

She let out a babble and insane chuckle before standing up and walked over her husband's body. "I'm Coming for you my one true Hubby!"

*Girl Jordan*

Girl Jordan was walking towards the Loud House as her house was burning to a crisp behind her. "I'm coming….Lincoln." she muttered as she heard fire truck sirens going off in the distance. She climbed up the steps and raised a hand to knock, but stopped when she heard chuckling.

"So Girl Jordan, why're you here at my Hubby's house?"

She turned and saw Elizabeth standing at the front of the lawn with a twisted smile on her face. "Visiting...Lincoln."

"No….He's My Hubby! You little slut!' she growled as she was about to harm her until Lincoln opened the door.

"Hello ladies!" he said with his eyes glowing blue.

Both turned and gave their own smiles. "Lincoln/Hubby!"

"What's going on? I'd hate to see my two favorite cum-sluts fighting over little old me" he smiled leaning against his door frame. "You two weren't gonna be doing that, right?"

"No of course Not Hubby! We were just going to hug!' Elizabeth said nervously.

"Oh? Then go right ahead."

They both gulped and slowly approached one another and initiated an awkward hug.

"Come on, you call that a hug? Kiss each other now!" he ordered in a stern tone.

That made them stiffen up and turned to the other, but didn't move.

"I'm waiting."

Girl Jordan nodded as Elizabeth bent down and looked each other in the eye. The two slowly inched forward before their lips touched.

"And don't forget to use tongues." he reminded as they began to deepen the kiss. "And while you're at it, go ahead and feel each other, that's even better than a hug." He said as Girl Jordan began to grope the sexy substitute.

*Leni*

Leni was inside her bunker watching everything go down via cameras. "Lincy I'm so proud of you!" she cheered. "Already getting two girls all on your own after my little gift, you'll get more and more sluts by the end of the year in no time!" she said as a Ragdoll approached her. "Ahh Ragdoll 12. Have Luna and Sam's Pods finished?" She asked as the Ragdoll gave a nod. "Excellent! Time to see how they've come." Leni stood up and headed for the Pods and opened them.

"Ugh Mah Head it feels Like I's was Out for over ummmmmmm...Miss Leni what comes after 3?" Sam groaned as she walked out the pod, but now had new features such as Cow ears and a tail plus unknown to Sam her tits were dripping Milk.

"4."

"Right thanks I's feels likes I was out for 4 minutes…...Lunar...you's there?" she asked as Luna stepped out her pod ,now having the Horns and Tail of a goat and like Sam her tits were also dripping milk.

"Uhhhhhhhh...Sam?...Mah head hurts..and…..Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…..7!"

'Hmmm it seems the serum made Luna dumber' Leni thought scratching her chin. 'I could either A, work on that, or B, stick with it and see how it goes…..Yeah totally going with B'

"Miss Leni? Where's Mista Lincy?" Sam asked her as Leni smiled.

"Oh he's Playing with his new Toys"

"Can we's go and play with him too?"

"Not tonight Girls he has has school tomorrow, but you're in Luck, tomorrow's friday meaning when he gets home you'll have all weekend to play with him!'

"Woohoo!" they cheered as Leni sat down and smirked.

'I Hope You're Ready For this Rita, because Soon I'll Personally see to it myself that You'll be in the same position as the Others' Leni thought but shook her head in annoyance when she saw Luna and Sam trying to wrestle Becky.

"I'm-a Gonna Slam this Piggeh!' Luna shouted as she held the frightened Pig Girl over her head.

"HEY! Put her down!" Leni shouted as Luna dropped becky who gave a groan of pain.

* * *

 **Thus A New Chapter was Born anyway Guys next time...Ya know what how about this I'll Let you guys decide who gets to join next time anyone is allowed to join so leave your suggestions or be sure to PM me and I'll Pick the best one so till next time guys Love+Luck=Lemons.**

Cryptogram: RE KBEYBUV 12GI 2002 HRUP HRYQ JBL FRUE PEGR GIW JRUHQ WZBSGHV REW VWBU HBGWU RE KYEW 6GI 2003 IWU VRYENWU LPLGWU HWEP HRYQ JBL FRUE BEQ GRRD IWU APULG FUWBGI PE B JRUHQ GIBG JRYHQ LRRE FW SRETYWUWQ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man it's almost Midnight I'm Dead Tired and Hooo Boy I couldn't end off this day without at least one update so yeah anyway Guys this Chapter is in my opinion one of the darkest chapters for Lincoln's reign that I worked on and man am I beat There's some foreshadowing in this as well and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln gave a quiet Groan as he laid in bed.

Hearing her Master's pain forced Lucy to wake up. "Master?" she looked at him and leaned in. "Are you alright?" She asked as she saw his crusted eyes and slightly green face.

"Ugh….Lucy?...I don't feel we…..BLARRRRAGH!" Lincoln spoke as he threw up onto the floor.

Licking her lips Lucy was about to eat it until she felt Lincoln stop her.

"Lucy...no you can drink my piss, but eating my vomit is too far." he groaned out while letting out a cough and groaned. "Ugh...I feel like shit…"

Lucy sighed and went off to her Mother's room.

*Later*

"Hmmmm yep, you're sick young Man" Rita spoke checking his temperature. "Looks like you'll be staying home from school today."

"But...Mom...I have a tig best today!' he groaned.

"Well it'll have to wait, you're staying home to rest up and get well." Rita sighed as Leni walked by brushing her hair.

"Mom if you want I can stay Home and watch Lincy"

"I'm not sure, is anything big happening today?"

"Nope, not at all, just some routine fractions, but nothing major"

"Well...alright, you can stay home today, but only to take care of your brother, that means no inviting friends over or goofing off." Rita spoke sternly as Leni hugged her.

"Of course…...you will break at the first sight of the full moon" Leni whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Oh Nothing!" smiled Leni innocently while Rita felt a cold chill go down her spine.

"Well I have go now, be good for Leni sweetie. Come on Lucy I'll take you to school"

"Of course mother" Lucy said as she felt Lincoln grab her hand.

"Mom...can i talk with Lucy for a moment?"

"Well alright, but make it quick, I don't want your cold spreading." Rita said as she walked out the room leaving the siblings alone.

"Leni….call Girl jordan and Elizabeth" Lincoln coughed.

"Sure thing Lincy." she said as she pulled out her phone.

"I need to establish a few rules" he sniffed as his eyes glowed blue making Leni smirk.

"Do you two need some alone time?"

"No...stay and hear this Leni cause i'll need someone to remind them."

"Alright!" Leni spoke happily as she dialed Elizabeth's Number.

*Dimartino House*

Girl Jordan was combing her hair in her new home. Ever since she pledged her love to Lincoln her new master forced her to live with the woman who dared called HER master her 'Hubby'. Said woman was currently taking a shower giving her the chance to scowl at her figure behind the curtain.

"Jealous of my body Jordan?" She teased at the girl.

"Please, who'd wanna be jealous of something that old?" Girl Jordan snickered as Elizabeth threw the curtain open with a scowl.

"OLD!?...I'll have you know that My Hubby loves my body, did you see the way he fucked me raw and slapped my face….*Sigh*...He's such a lover!"

"Ha! At least I have time to grow and improve. The older you get the more they'll sag!" she jabbed pointing to Elizabeth's breasts.

"You're just Jealous that Hubby didn't lather your tits in his Yummy Cummies!...oh wait YOU'RE FLAT AS A BOARD! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed making Girl Jordan seeth before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and threw it at her. "Ow!...THAT'S IT, IT'S ON!"

"Bring it old lady!"

The two were about to fight until the House-Phone (yes people still have those) Started to ring. Both of them perked up before Girl Jordan bolted for it, while Elizabeth tried to follow, but slipped and fell on her face.

"Hello?" Girl Jordan said as Elizabeth growled at her.

"Girl Jordan, it's me." groaned Lincoln.

"Master!" she cheered as Elizabeth perked up and shoved her out the way.

"Hubby! I missed you. Are gonna be at school so we can fuck in class while your friends watch again? If so remember we charge by the hour!" she said making Lincoln chuckle.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening. I'm too sick...so I won't be there today."

"You want me to come over and take care of you Hubby? As your wife it's my job" Elizabetha said putting him on speaker.

"Hey! I can go over and take care of him better." spoke Girl Jordan taking the phone. "You're a teacher, so you HAVE to be there."

"I'm a Cum guzzling slutty wife first and a teacher second Bitch!"

"Both of you listen!" yelled Lincoln before coughing. "I'm being taken care of...by Leni."

"Awwww but Leni's Boring!" they groaned as Lucy and Lincoln giggiled from seeing Leni's pissed off look.

"Well I also wanted to….let you know that while I'm sick, you can NOT have sex or touch yourselves until I'm better."he spoke with a growl shocking all three of them.

"...Even me?' Lucy asked as Lincoln nodded his head.

"If I hear that either of you touched yourselves...then there's gonna be..TROUBLE!...oh god my head"

"But hubby/Master!" they tried to say.

"No buts!" he spoke firmly. "Either listen to what I say, or else."

"...yes sir" they said meekly as he sighed.

"If you do what i say then i promise i'll fill each of your mouths with a fresh load of piss" he spoke with each girl perking up before he let out a harsh cough.

"Mmmmmmm Hubby's Lemonade….I'll do it!"

"I promise to listen master!"

They all spoke as Lincoln smiled.

"Good….now be good oh and while you girls are at school Lucy's in charge" he finished before hanging up. "Leni? Can you get me some water?"

"Of course Lincy...you better get along Lucy mom's waiting"

"I'll be back as soon as I can master." Lucy spoke kissing his forehead.

*Elizabeth*

"He's leaving Goth bitch in charge!?" fumed the older woman. "Why her?! As hubby's wife it should be me in charge!"

"No I should be in charge I have the strength to back it up!" Girl Jordan said flexing her muscles.

"Yes because your chest has PLENTY of strength to them."

Girl Jordan growled at her before calming down. "Look I utterly despise you and you utterly despise me...but I think we should let Lucy know her place!"

"Explain, you've peaked my interest." Elizabeth spoke a Girl Jordan smiled.

"Simple we make her feel like shit!"

"Hmm, as a teacher I can't condone that."

"Be Honest do MOST teachers care about Bullying?" She said looking at the 4th wall for a few seconds.

"...Who're you looking at?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Uhhhh nothing"

"I said as a teacher I can't condone that, but as a wife, that's completely different." she said with a smirk.

"Good let's get to school!"

*Later*

Lucy was sitting in her desk laying her head down in boredom. 'Master I wish you were here with me' she thought as she chewed her pencil when the substitute of her class walked in and as luck would have it it was Elizabeth.

"Good Morning Class!" She greeted happily.

"Good morning Miss Dimartino!" they all greeted back, minus Lucy.

Elizabeth walked up to the desk and sat down. 'Hmmmm so she's here?' The sexy Teacher smirked as she pulled out some papers. "Class your assignment today is to write down what you plan on doing over summer break"

The class accepted that with no problem and began to get the papers. All except Lucy who was drawing pictures of Lincoln fucking her.

'Master.'

"...Lucy?"

She jumped and quickly covered the paper and turned to the teacher. "Y-Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Lucy spoke as she tried to hide her drawing.

"If it's nothing, you won't mind showing the class then." she smiled making Lucy gulp nervously.

'Crap!' she thought before crumpling the paper up and shoved it in her mouth and quickly ate it.

'You little bitch!' Elizabeth thought just as the bell rang. "Alright class line up for the fire-drill"

The students got up and started to get in line with Lucy tailing the back.

"Lucy...could you come here for a moment?"

"Yes ma'am." She said as the class walked out the room leaving the two alone. "Is something wrong?"

"..Yes it's about my Dearest Hubby!" she snapped slamming her hand on the desk making Lucy jump, but remain calm. "Yes...I'm afraid you're holding him back"

"What do you mean? Master is in good health, not counting his cold right now."

"Oh I know. what I mean is YOU/" she spoke with a smirk.

"I don't follow."

"...You are old News, Hubby has no need for someone like….You!" she growled with Lucy feeling irked.

"And just what's wrong with me? Master has not shown any displeasure with me." Lucy scowled at the teacher.

"Oh but he will, men like Hubby ALWAYS replace their first Lover with someone more…...Ro-BUST!" Elizabeth spoke pushing her boobs upwards.

Lucy felt her mouth twitch and looked down at herself.

"See your Body just isn't suitable for Hubby, in fact when i get pregnant our wonderful children will suckle my milk all while Hubby plows me and fills me with more of his babies…..all while you're just laying outside in the dirt" she smirked gesturing to her body while Lucy felt angry and clenched her hands.

"You're wrong. Master loves me, I've been around longer than you have." she argued.

"True...true but….Men get tired of Sex with the same girl over and over….Maybe that's why Jordan and I became his Wife/Slave so he can fuck us and never you!"

"You're wrong!" Lucy growled as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Am I sweetie? Am i really? I'm much older then you after all"

"At least I have room to improve." Lucy muttered wiping her face as she missed Elizabeth's smirk.

"No…..No woman has that Luxury Lucy" she shrugged. "You'll probably stay flat until you become an old lady."

Lucy gave a shocked look as the Bell rang once again.

"Time for your next class and don't worry when Hubby gets rid of you you can sleep under our bed as he fucks me like a cheap blow up doll" chuckled the teacher before Lucy turned and walked away while clenching her hands.

*Leni*

Leni was inside her Bunker Lab doing some tests. "Hmmmm let me see...BECKY!" yelled Leni before said pig girl came running over with a squeal. "...Becky hand me that Vile of Succubus Breast milk" Leni spoke looking into a microscope.

She nodded before running over and grabbed a vial and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you...Now then all i need to do is add this Milk and my serum will be finished!" she declared with a dramatic thunder in the background before slowly pouring it into another vial. The fluid in the vial turned black before flashing a quick green color. "Excellent!"

"Cum?"

"You see Becky this Serum is meant to increase Lincoln's dominant side tenfold then the previous. If my calculations are right then we he ingests this he'll go from being a Strict master to a dominant Conqueror!"

"Cum Cum?"

"Yes I got the idea from watching Playthroughs of Mortal Kombat" Leni said with an embarrassed blush as she cleared her throat. "So tell me are you getting along with your sisters?"

"Cum cum!" Becky squealed as Lori and Lynn (Who were still a Cow and Pig respectively crawled out).

"Moo?"

"Oink oink." they said as Leni smirked.

"Good girls glad you know your Place and...what the?" Leni spoke as she noticed Mandee and Jackie on the Monitor. "What're they doing here?"

"Cum cum cum?"

"Oh those are Mandee and Jackie, my friends from School" Leni said as she turned up the volume.

*Outside*

"Are you sure about this?" Jackie said nervously.

"Yes! Listen Jackie we need to make sure those weirdos didn't hurt Becky. I hate snooping around Leni's house too and if she'd find out she'd be heartbroken, but we'll be in and Out you'll see"

"But what if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught"

*Inside*

"Calling our family weirdos? Ha! I'm not weird, isn't that right girls?"

"Cum!/Moo!/Oink!/Turkey!" Sam and Luna spoke with stupid looks on their faces.

"Exactly! Snooping around here looking for you Becky? How does that make you feel?"

"Cum Cum!' She squealed confused on why they were looking for her.

"Well if they wanna sneak into the hen house, it's time for mama hen to say hello." grinned Leni darkly.

*Outside*

Both girls were fiddling with the back door to try and get it to open.

"Stupid door open!" Mandee said angrily as she pulled the knob. "Jackie give me a hand!"

"Ok, but be careful!" she moved over and grabbed the knob before both started pulling.

"C'mon C'mon!" Mandee growled. "Open you bastard!"

After about 3 minutes of pulling the door slowly open causing them to fall.

"Finally, remember, be quiet." Jackie spoke as the two walked in and began to snoop around. "If you hear someone coming tell me right away." Mandee whispered as they both heard quick footsteps scurrying around. "Quick, hide!"

Both Jackie and Mandee looked around before diving under the couch where they quietly hid. They heard the footsteps get closer and covered each others mouth.

"Hmmmmm could've sworn i heard a Rat down here" they heard Leni say as she walked around the living room. "Maybe I misheard it, sounded more like TWO rats." She growled as she saw their feet from the corner of her eye causing her to smirk.

'Crap! Hurry up and leave!' Mandee thought as Leni "Discreetly" Dropped a bottle of perfume on the floor.

"Oh No my new Russian perfume made of Chloroform!"

"Wait what?" Jackie mumbled before coughing as the scent drifted under the couch.

"Jackie...I…..I….." Mandee said before falling unconscious.

Leni walked over and pulled the couch up and fake gasped. "Oh no! I better get you two somewhere much more comfy than here." Leni picked both of them up and took them to her bunker. "Girls! Get over here right now!"

"Cum?/Oink!/Moo!/NACHOS!'

"Girls strip them naked and tie them up i have plans for them!"

All of them nodded before moving over to the two girls and started to rip their clothes off.

"Good goods" Leni spoke as she closed her eyes and was surrounded by a black aura and cloned herself 6 times. "The six of you break them, I don't care how but don't turn them into pigs, pop their cherries ,make them beg for it, make sure they're physically incapable of remembering their Names!"

"Yes ma'am!" The clones said as Leni walked away and headed back into the House.

*Lucy*

Lucy was doing sit-ups in the gym when she saw Girl Jordan walking over to her.

"Hey Lucy"

"Hey Girl Jordan." She spoke with a scowl.

"What's wrong with you? You look mad."

"It's…..do...do you think Master would….get rid of me?"

"Mmm, probably." Girl Jordan spoke with a shrug and a hidden smirk. "I mean you are a bit...Boring"

"Boring?"

"Yep Boring i mean you rarely smile and you hardly speak so why would master put up with someone so...boring? Your better off just sleeping under his bed like dirt" she shrugged with a smile with Lucy feeling that one hit her in the chest. "Sorry to say it Lucy but you know what happens when get bored of things...they become worthless and useless lower than trash and well that's what Master start to see you as"

"That's….not true." Lucy said unsure of herself.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He said he loves me."

"Yes that's true….But that doesn't mean he can't change his mind" she smiled walking away and inwardly chuckled.

The final bell Rang as Lucy stood there thinking what they both told her.

'They can't be real, they're just making stuff up….right?' She thought as left the gym.

*Back with Leni*

"Lincy time for your juice!" Leni said happily.

"Thanks.." he let out as she walked into the room with a glass of orange juice.

"Be sure to drink it all up it'll make you feel better!"

"Will do." he groaned before sipping from the glass.

Leni smirked as Lincoln downed the whole glass. 'That's it Lincy drink it all down and Soon these miserable sluts in this backwater town will bow before you! Amd soon once you're strong enough you'll be able to meet…...Her'

"Ah, thanks Leni, that hit the spot." He coughed slightly as Leni took the glass.

"Anything for you Lincoln" she set it aside while hugging his head close to her chest while rubbing it.

"...Leni?"

"Yes Lincy?"

"...I can feel your Nipples" he said grabbing her left breast.

"Oops, I guess I was having too much fun." she giggled.

"...can…..can I see them?"

"Of course you can." Leni said taking off her shirt and bra. "What do you think?"

"...Leni?...can...you strip naked?" He asked as his eyes briefly flashed black.

"Oooh, who knew you wanted to really have some fun while being sick~" she teased before she began to take the rest of her clothes off.

Seeing his second eldest sister naked caused his heart to pound as Lincoln licked his lips as Leni sat down on his bed.

"Want me to help you~?" She spoke as she slowly rubbed his crotch and his forming hard-on.

"...yes please." he responded like a moron.

"Then you'll have to wait until you're better" Leni smiled as she stood up.

Naturally Lincoln didn't like this as he felt anger hatred and domination well up inside him as his eyes turned black. He reached up and grabbed her wrist tightly. "I'm not waiting at all." he growled in a demonic tone as Leni gave a 'frightened look'

"...Lincoln are you ok?" 'YES YES IT WAS A SUCCESS!'

"I'll be just fine, now get to sucking!" he growled holding her head near the tent under the blanket which got bigger.

"But...I don't wan-" She was cut off by Lincoln slapping her hard.

"I SAID SUCK BITCH!"

'My god….this is getting me more excited!' Leni thought as Lincoln slapped her again.

"SUCK ME OFF OR ELSE YOU'LL LOSE SOME TEETH!"

"Y-Yes Lincy." she said in a 'scared' tone before moving the sheet off him and started getting his pants down.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Lincoln roared as he shoved his still clothed boner deep into her mouth as Leni heard his pants rip from the force. "NOW SUCK!" He roared as Leni sucked his dick hard. "Suck like the bitch you are!"

'I Love this New Lincoln!' Leni thought happily as she felt his dick begin to swell up. 'He'll be perfect for the future!'

Lincoln moaned as he came into her mouth the feeling of the sperm was burning hot shocking Leni. "Guzzle it all down, don't miss a drop!"

Leni did as she was told as she pulled away, when she did Lincoln gave a yawn and passed out. She gave a pout and grabbed the dick. "Lincy?"

"Zzzzzzz.." Lincoln snored as Leni sighed.

"Maybe it decreased his stamina?" Leni stood up and scratched her head. "I hope it doesn't happen too often, that'd take away the fun."

*Lucy*

Lucy was in the cafeteria waiting for her mother to come pick her up as what both Girl Jordan and Elizabeth told her still lingered in her mind.

'Master….would he really?' she pondered before hearing someone sit down at her table.

"Lucy?"

She looked up and saw it was Lynn sitting next to her. "What is it?"

"Something wrong sis?"

Lucy hiffed and turned her back to lynn still sour over what she did. "Why do you care?"

"...Look lucy I'm sorry ok I….was…..gonrw" she said looking away.

Hearing this made Lucy smirk. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I was…..Gwrno" Lynn stammered as lucy took out her phone.

"Say it into the Mic"

"...I…...I was Wrong"

"And saved." Lucy clicked a button. "I'm going to enjoy hearing this later."

"...Look i don't know what's wrong Lucy, but whatever it is i'm sure it'll get better"

That made her lose her smile and look down. "I'm not so sure."

*Honk Honk!*

"Mom's here let's go!" spoke Lynn heading off with Lucy following at a slower pace.

*Leni*

"Wakey wakey~" She said as she poured water on the two morons who thought it was a good idea to snoop around her house.

"Bah! Blah!" Jackie let out as the two girls sputtered.

"Good how are you two feeling?"

"...Who…...Who are you?' Mandee said looking around.

"Oh you know me oh so well, after all, you thought it was a good idea to sneak into MY house."

Leni snarled as the two huddled together.

"Who is she?...wait who are you?" they asked each other as Leni smirked.

'So my clone were successful in fucking them so hard they forgot who they were huh?...good' she thought with a chuckle. "Well it's simple, I'm Leni, your mistress."

"...L...eni?" Jackie said with a gulp.

"Yes, and you two do whatever I say, no matter what."

They both gave a frightened nod and gulped nervously.

"Now then from now on you two will stay down here forever"

"W-Where is here?" asked Jackie.

"My underground Bunker of course" Leni chuckled as she whistled for Becky. "Becky! Here girl!"

"Cum?" The Pig girl as she ran over and tripped over her feet.

"Ah! What is that?!" screamed Mandee.

"This is Becky, she's my Pig, if you two even think of disobeying me this is what awaits you got it!" she yelled making the tow nod and shiver in fear. "Good girls."

*Lincoln*

Lincoln slowly woke and gave a yawn as he sniffed the air. "Hey..i'm feeling alot better!" he smiled before getting out of bed and sniffed harder. "Ah! I can breath again."

Lincoln opened the door to his room and went downstairs and sat on the couch. "Guess i'll watch some Tv before everyone gets home" he plopped down and spread his body out before turning it on and saw a News report regarding his school. "Woah, what happened while I was sick?" He muttered as he turned up the volume and Learned that a massive gas leak had broke out and had shut down the School giving the students 2 week early Summer Vacation. "Woah! Early summer? Sweet!...That gives me an idea" Lincoln said as he cracked his knuckles and ran upstairs to start preparing.

*Rita*

Rita pulled up into the driveway and unlocked the doors for her daughters. "Girls your father needs me to pick up things for dinner so i'll be back in a few hours Lori's in charge"

The girls all gave a Groan as Rita backed out and drove to the store. They walked into the house where they saw the news report still going on.

"Hmmm? Looks like School's out early for you guys" Luna said to her younger sisters.

"Sweet!" Lana exclaimed as she and Lola high fived.

Lucy would have been happy had she been there to here the news instead she opted to go upstairs to her room. She shut the door, threw her bag on the bed, and went to curl up in the corner.

'Master...are...you really….bored of me?' she wondered while feeling fresh tears in her eyes.

*Knock knock knock* "Lucy?" she heard Lincoln call.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away before moving over and opened the door. "Yes master?"

"What's wrong?' he asked hugging her.

"N-Nothing master." she shook her head." I was just reading a sad romance novel"

"What was the name?"

"...Vampires of the Scarlet tavern" she fibbed while feeling guilty inside.

"Sounds sad" Lincoln muttered as Lucy looked down.

"Master...i...I'm..sorry but could we?"

Lincoln smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sure we can skip our daily fun for today"

"Thank you master." Lucy smiled as Lincoln slapped her ass and walked out the room.

*Leni*

Leni was in a secret room within her bunker watching the action from her phone. "Hmm, something's off. Why would Lucy skip fun time with Lincy? She should be ecstatic." Leni muttered as she gave a shrug and put her Phone away and turned her attention to a Book on top of a pedestal. "Time to put Operation Dawn Tempest into action!"

Leni walked over to the book as she opened it she pulled out a small pocket knife and cut her finger before she began to write in it and gave a Chant. "!etiB s'ecnirP lufniS eht eraweB thgieH s'ti ta si niS fo lla nehw thgiS s'livE eht fo namoW eht hsaelnu thgilP a esuac llahs ruoH gnihctiweB eht thgil swollaws nooM eht yad eht thgiN tsekraD eht nopu llaC I" Leni spoke as the Pages of the book began to turn red and produced a Bronze-Gold Chalice with Black markings around the Rim. "Soon the Full Moon shall Rise and when it does My sweet Little Lincoln will rule this mortal Realm" Leni said as her body started to glow and a Dragonic Tail started to grow from her tail bone and a large pair of Black wings sprouted from her back. She gave a fanged grin and started to let out a bone chilling laugh as the Light of the Setting sun briefly illuminated the room revealing the old worn-out cover of the old book. All that was shown were two Capital B's and a Pentagram Keychain dangling from the spine.

* * *

 ***ONE MONTH UNTIL THE FULL MOON***

* * *

Lincoln gave a tired yawn as he slowly woke up. 'Time to put my plan into action' He thought with a smile as he began to pack his clothes and made a quick phone call.

*Lucy*

Said girl was looking out the window while letting out a sigh. "

Lucy time for breakfast" Luan said knocking on her door.

"I'll be out in a minute." she called back as she decided to get her day over with. Lucy walked out her room and headed downstairs where she saw her siblings all eating breakfast.

"Hey sis, pop a squat and dig in." spoke Luna.

"Thanks Luna" She sighed as grabbed a breakfast burrito and sat next to Lincoln's empty chair speaking of whom he was just coming downstairs.

"Morning."

"Hi Lincoln" They said as he took his seat.

"Hey Mom, Dad, can i stay over at Clyde's for the summer?" Lincoln asked crossing his fingers.

"Well I don't see why not."

"YES!...also can Lucy come too? Clyde and I are gonna be watching a horror movie marathon and she's an expert on these thing"

"Well it's up to her whether she wants to go or not." Rita spoke looking at Lucy. "How do you feel sweetie?"

"I don't mind"

"Well then there's your answer." Lynn Sr chuckled asd Lincoln jumped like crazy.

"ALRIGHT!"

Lucy though didn't show as much enthusiasm.

*Later*

Lincoln was in his room packing when Leni knocked on his door.

"Oh Lincy, can I come inside?"

"Sure thing Leni" he replied as she entered. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing just wondering what you plan on doing at Clydes?"

"You know, watch horror movies, read comics, goof around, all sorts of great stuff." He chuckled as Leni scratched her head. She knew he was lying but what exactly was he planning? "Why do you ask?"

"Just Curious is all"

"Well think of it like this, you girls can go wild doing all kinds of girly stuff." He said putting more clothes in his bag.

'Hmmm Lincy's planning something, but what? Well whatever it is i hope it's scandalous!'

"Welp, I got my stuff all ready, better get going…..Hey Lucy let's Go!"

Silence.

"...Lucy?" He said as he walked passed Leni and headed for her room. He gave a loud knock on the door. "Are you ready?"

Lucy opened the door with tears going down her face.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing m-master." she stammered wiping her face.

"Lucy, something IS wrong." Lincoln insisted as she looked away.

"...Yeah my book ended on a sad cliffhanger" She spoke as Lincoln sighed.

"It'll be alright they'll write another book soon who knows?"

"Yeah….I suppose so."

"Get packed Lucy we're leaving in a minute"

"Yes master." She sighed as Lincoln left and she began to start packing. 'I need to stay strong, or master might get rid of me at the drop of a hat.' She thought in fear.

*Later once again*

Lincoln grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Ready Lucy?"

"Ready master."

"Good" Lincoln said as they walked out the front door and headed down the street. As they were walking lincoln grabbed Lucy's ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

Said girl blushed and let out a gasp making Lincoln smile.

"When we get to the place your ass is mine and I won't stop until I have you screaming" he whispered in her ear.

'Oh master~' she thought with a blush as they soon approached their destination.

*Elizabeth*

Said woman was trying to sip some coffee while hoping it distracted herself from her crotch getting hot. 'I wish hubby was here' She thought sadly as she was getting annoyed with Girl Jordan playing her video game in the living room and being loud.

'Come on, focus on the score, not your pussy!' she thought as the doorbell rang.

'Well at least she'll be quiet' Elizabeth walked over to the door. "Yes?"

"Hey miss me?' Lincoln spoke with a smirk.

"HUBBY!" she squealed before glomping him making Girl Jordan sit up and frown.

"Hey I wanna hug Master too!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Lincoln chuckled as Lucy walked in and closed the door."Lucy and I are gonna be staying here for the rest of the summer" he explained with a smile.

"...oh...that's...wonderful." Girl Jordan muttered.

"Something wrong Jordan?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"No Master no problem at all"

"...Good now then Elizabeth why isn't my Dinner being made?' Lincoln growled as his eyes flashed black.

"S-Sorry hubby, I didn't know you would be coming over." she stammered in shame.

"No Excuses! Go Cook NOW!' Lincoln roared as she nodded her head in fear.

"Y..Yes Hubby right away!...what….what would you like to eat?"

"Hmmmmmm Know how to make Pizza?"

"By Hand yes"

"Good one large Pizza! Girl Jordan go down to the store and buy us a few sodas,some Ice cream and Pretzels"

"Yes master, right away." She spoke as she went to grab Elizabeth's purse and grabbed some money.

"And as for you Lucy….Massage my feet"

"Would you like some oil master?" she asked him as Lincoln sat down and took off his shoes.

"No thanks, you my dear use your mouth"

Lucy blushed while feeling herself get excited before nodding. "Right away master." Lucy smiled as she licked her lips and began to slowly lick up the soles of his right foot.

"Hmmmm Good girl Lucy get in between my toes" He sighed in content.

"Master I'm Back i'm sorry but they didn't have any ice cream" Girl Jordan spoke walking back inside.

"It's fine open the bag and feed me some pretzels and i may kiss you afterwards"

"Yes master!" she smiled opening it and started feeding him the salty snacks only for him to spit out the food on the floor.

"YUCK! THESE ARE STALE! WHERE'D YOU GET THESE PRETZELS!?" Lincoln roared as he stood up in rage.

"From Flips, he had them on Sale" she gulped.

"...You bought Snacks from Flip and fed it to me?" he sighed rubbing his temples.

"Uh...yes?" she replied before Lincoln slapped the bag from her hands.

"You are an EEDIOT! GO BACK AND BUY MORE OR ELSE!" he yelled grabbing her shirt collar.

"...y...yes Sir!" she said as she ran out the door to buy more snacks.

"LUCY!...CLEAN UP THAT MESS!" He yelled pointing at the spat out gunk.

"Yes Master" Lucy spoke as she began to lick up the food off the carpet.

"AND ELIZABETH! WHERE'S THAT PIZZA?!"

"It's almost ready Hubby!" she said poking her head from the kitchen.

"...if that crust isn't golden brown you will be punished severely!' He growled as she gave a nod.

"Consider it done hubby!"

Lincoln sat down in the chair and gave a sigh as Girl Jordan came back.

"Master i bought more snacks"

"...are they fresh?"

"Yes sir." she gulped as he took the bag and opened it.

"...they look and smell fresh."

'Phew.'

Lincoln took one out and ate it and luckily for Girl Jordan he was satisfied. "..They taste good excellent work Jordan you deserve a reward" Lincoln said putting the pretzel bag down and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you master." she blushed as Elizabeth walked out the kitchen.

"Hubby the pizza is ready, but it needs to cool first"

"Good, but until it does all of you strip naked. From now on you aren't allowed to wear clothes unless we either have guests or are going out!" he commanded firmly making all three nod and get to stripping. "Nice I love what I'm seeing" Lincoln said as he too began to strip until he was in nothing but his briefs.

Lincoln gave a smirk as he saw all three of them eyeing his hard-on like it was candy. "Crawl to me my Bitches Crawl and please me" he demanded as he pulled his underwear to his ankles and his eyes once again started to glow black.

All three obeyed and crawled to his legs while seeing his dick already at half mast.

"Go on, you two have earned it" he said gesturing to Girl Jordan and Elizabeth leaving a bewildered Lucy to watch.

"...master?'

"Patience Lucy you'll get your turn later" he said while she looked saddened with the other two giving her discrete smug looks. "Yeah work my shaft" Lincoln moaned as they both licked and suckled his meat pole. "Elizabeth put those Tits to work and Girl Jordan suck my balls!"

"Anything for my Hubby!" The teacher cheered as she began to Massage his dick with her breasts.

Girl Jordan moved under and started to lick and suckle on the orbs.

Meanwhile Lucy was rubbing her thighs together getting wet from what she was seeing. "Master can..."

"No Lucy I said to wait!"

Lucy bit her lip desperately wanting to be pleased as much as her master.

"That's it I'm about to Cum!" he grunted while Elizabeth started to squeeze her breasts around the dick harder and lick around the head. "Ahhhhh Yeah!"

Both of them saw his dick twitch before his sperm gushed out over them.

"Hubby you spoil us" Elizabeth said licking up her arm.

"Yeah i guess i do now then go cut me a slice of that pizza" Lincoln chuckled as he laid across the chair arms.

"Yes of course hubby!" she rushed off to the kitchen.

"Girl Jordan come here and lay on top of me I wanna see your face"

"Gladly master." she smiled before moving onto him

Lincoln smirked and gripped her ass hard. "Your ass is to small with enough food in you we'll get it nice and fat...would you like that Jordan a Nice big and fat ass all for me to play with?' He teased slightly fingering her.

"Oh god yes master." she moaned as lincoln started to kiss her neck. "Then say it say you want me to fuck your big fat ass" he whispered as he rubbed his cock against her.

"...Master...please...I"

"LUCY I SAID SHUT UP AND WAIT! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Lincoln yelled pushing Girl Jordan off of him and grabbed Lucy by her hair forcing it to uncover her eyes.

Feeling heartbroken by this Lucy did what anyone would do...she slapped him.

"...waiting is that all i'm good for I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! BUT I GUESS YOU FINALLY GOT BORED OF ME! WELL SCREW YOU AND BURN IN HELL!" She yelled before running upstairs crying.

Lincoln held his cheek while stunned speechless. "...Girl Jordan...stay here i'm going to talk with Lucy" he said as he slowly headed for the staircase.

*Lucy*

Lucy was in one of the spar bedrooms crying into a pillow. 'They were Right, Master did get bored of me! I thought he loved me!' She sobbed mentally as she heard the door opening.

"...Lucy?...I'll give you one chance to explain why you slapped me"

"L...L...Like...you don't know!"

Hearing this made Lincoln raise an eyebrow. "...No i don't know"

"Master be honest with me….do….do you find me boring?"

"What!? No of course not!' Lincoln said as he sat on the bed and held her close. "Lucy you're my favorite slave, why would you think that?"

"You've been letting Girl Jordan and Elizabeth have fun but not me"

"That's because I wanted to save you for last, you know the best for last."

"Yes but…" She was cut off by Lincoln deeply kissing her.

"Lucy after dinner i was going to announce that You from now on are no longer my slave, but rather My Brood Mother"

Lucy gave a small but hopeful look on her face. "Broodmother? But that means…"

"Yes Lucy your new purpose isn't just to give me pleasure but to also give birth to my children" he smiled while holding her hand. "I wanted to break the news after getting a bite to eat."

Lucy felt herself crying tears of joy and hugged him. "...Master please forgive me for hurting you, i was scared that that…"

"Shhh It's ok Lucy….wait hold on where did you hear that i'd find you boring anyway?"

"Elizabeth and Girl Jordan, they were telling me at school how I was boring and you'd get bored with me and move on to someone else."

Lincoln felt his eye twitch in both rage and annoyance. "...Lucy...stay here i'm going to go kill a bitch or two" he growled as she gulped and nodded.

*Girl Jordan*

Both Girl Jordan and Elizabeth were in the kitchen eating Pizza laughing at Lucy's expense.

"What do you think master is doing to her right now?"

"Probably telling her to kill herself!"

They laughed until they heard the kitchen door open. "Master!/Hubby!"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped while looking at them with a scowl and clenched hands. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Both girls gave mortified looks and tried to play innocent.

"...We...we didn't do anything" Elizabeth chuckled nervously.

"BULLSHIT!" he snapped walking over and slapped the pizza off the table.

"IF YOU DON'T START TALKING RIGHT NOW….then you two are NEVER going to see my dick again!" he roared.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WE MADE LUCY THINK THAT YOU WOULD GET RID OF HER!" Girl Jordan said breaking down. "SHE MADE ME DO IT!"

"...and why pray tell would you do such a thing?' he growled calmly.

"We were Jealous Hubby you spent so much time with her!"

"Gee, maybe that's because she's my brood mother."

"BROODMOTHER!?" They said in shock.

"...Is there a Problem?" Lincoln said his eyes turning black as he slowly walked towards them while picking up the nearby rolling pin.

"N-N-No hubby!"

*CONK CONK!*

Lincoln dropped the rolling pin as he used it to knock them both out. "Punishment time!" he growled.

*Hours later*

"FUCK YOU'RE TIGHT!" Lincoln grunted as he pulled Lucy's hair as he thrusted into her vagina.

"Ah! I'll always remain tight for you master!" she moaned as Lincoln slapped her.

"Shut up Bitch Broodmother's only speak when told too!"

"Yes Yes please Forgive this Broodmother for stepping out of Line!" Lucy moaned as Lincoln pushed deeper into her as he managed to penetrate her womb. 'YES YES I FEEL IT IN ME!" Lucy yelled going crossed eyed.

'Fuck Yeah Lucy I'm going to Cum!"

"Yes Cum inside me i wanna get pregnant!"

"Say it Louder Lucy Say you want my Babies Live Up to Your Namesake!"

"I want all your babies master!"

"Louder!" he said slapping her ass.

"I want Your Babies!"

"LOUDER!"

"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING CHILD I WANT IT SO BAD!"

'Good Girl!" Lincoln grunted as he came into her.

"AHHHH…...so Hot….Master's Seed!" Lucy sighed as she passed out from the intense pleasure.

"Dang...was hoping she held out longer." he chuckled as he sighed. "I wonder if Girl Jordan and Elizabeth are enjoying their punishments?"

*Girl Jordan*

Said Girl woke up and found herself tied up bound and gagged in a strange room. 'Wonder where I am?' she thought as she heard voices.

"Hey guys the note says you'll find your surprise in the Locker room" a deep voice spoke.

"What do you think it is?"

"Not sure"

Girl Jordan's eyes widened as she saw an entire football team walk in and give her lustful looks.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Looks Like a Lost little Puppy" one spoke as GirlJordan tried to struggle her way out only to stop when she heard the numerous sounds of unzipping pants.

*Elizabeth*

"So wait, Lincoln gave you guys these weird invites too?" Rusty spoke to Liam and Zach as they walked into the School's Gym.

"Yeah Not sure why though" Zach yawned.

"It must be something big if he invited all of us." spoke Liam.

"Uhhhhh Guys?...Look." Rusty said as they saw a naked Miss Dimartino tied down onto the floor.

"Well Tarnation, Lincoln set us up with this delicious morsel!" Liam said licking his lips.

"Wait guys, you sure we should do this?" asked Zach.

"Zach's right Liam, we need to think about this….ok done, LET'S FUCK HER I'M DONE WITH BEING A VIRGIN!" Rusty exclaimed as the three took off their clothes and went to town.

*Leni*

"So THAT'S what Lincoln had Planned?...I'm impressed, the serum is greatly improving his intelligence." she chuckled while hearing Luna and Sam fight behind her.

"Damn It Sam It's My Turn with the Sex-Box!" Luna yelled as they fought over…..a DvD player.

"No Lunar It's Mah Turn and His name is Sony!"

"Both of you be quiet over there!" Leni snapped as they nodded. 'Seriously Sam's supposed to be the smart one, guess the transformation was lowering her I.Q' Leni thought as she looked at the Calendar. "Soon Lincy, Soon you'll be in your rightful place atop a throne of Sluts, and then when SHE arrives the three of us can rule together." Leni sighed as her Aura briefly flashed.

* * *

* **29 DAYS UNTIL THE FULL MOON***

* * *

 **And there You have it guys the chapter is done and Leni has Captured and Broken Mandee and Jackie betcha didn't see that coming huh? anyway What exactly was Leni's incantation? Did you guys spot the Easter Eggs? Who exactly is this HER that Leni was referring too?...questions for next time speaking of next Time : Lincoln goes after the Twins While Leni makes her Move on a Certain Genius and her best friend and also not only is Chapter 5 when Ronnie Anne makes a comeback it's where she'll start to take a more active Role going forward That's Right If Leni is our Villain Protagonist That Means Ronnie is our Hero Antagonist .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Guys Geo here With a new chapter of Lincoln's reign This time things are gonna get Crazy! as Secrets are revealed People will Die and a Huge reveal will change the course of the story going forward so with that said enjoy the story also if you guys wanna read something non-insane then check out my new story MLP: The legend re-told also be sure to check out my DeviantArt page as well it's Geo-Master97.**

* * *

Leni was inside her Bunker going through some of her old Data files on her computer. "Let's see, old serum recipes? Gone! Formula to create shoes made of cheese? Gone!" She said as an alarm began to go off. "Hmmm? What now!" she got up and saw the alarm was involving the pods. The ones with Luna and Sam in them. The ones where the two were currently sleeping. And possibly doing more at this very second. "Damn it!" she growled as she went over and checked the readings for the pods and discovered that the Duo's molecular structure was breaking down. "The farm girl serum must be the cause of this, looks like I might have to turn them back to normal can't have them dying on me"

She moved over to the console and started inputting commands and grabbed a hose hanging nearby into a port before pushing a button, causing a blue liquid to flow into both of them thanks to a connector. "This should keep them together for the time being. Now to suck out some of the serum." she spoke as she went back to her computer and began to go over their bodies. "Good thing I still have a backup of their memories"

She typed as quickly as possible before a copy of their memories came on the screen. "Alrighty, can't give them too much or else this will have been a waste. About….2 percent should be enough." she spoke as she was about to press the download button until she got a good look at Luna's memories and saw her masturbating.

* * *

*Memory bubble*

* * *

"Hmmmm yeah yeah fuck me harder baby!" she moaned while on her bed, fingering her cunt and squeezing her breast.

Seeing this made Leni smile in pride at how much of a closet pervert her sister was. "Kinda surprised Luan didn't wake up," Leni chuckled to herself. "Wonder what's got her so hot under the collar."

"Yeah, harder, cum in me, make me your bitch Lincoln! Please I want it so bad!" Luna moaned as she began to suck the air….apparently getting a little TOO into her fantasy.

"Oh? Imagining Lincy fucking her brains out huh? Kinda makes me wonder why she went after Sam's brother" Leni muttered as she watched as Luna's juices flew into the air.

"Ah...ah...ah...oh fuck bro….that was great." Luna panted as she noticed that besides the sleeping Luan she was alone in her bed. "Damn it all I can't take it anymore...I need him NOW!" Luna quickly got out of bed and made her way down to Lincoln's room and slowly closed and locked the door.

"Wait, she wouldn't." Leni leaned in close to the screen now having popcorn and soda as Luna licked her lips as hearts began to form in her eyes as she noticed that Lincoln was getting a hard on in his sleep.

"Aw yeah dude, that's what I'm talking about." Luna whispered as she began to salivate like crazy and as an act of impulse slowly dragged her tongue over the blanket covered bulge. "It looks so good maybe I should wake him first, but how?"

"Oh that sneaky little bitch!" Leni chuckled as she enjoyed the show.

"Screw it, I'll just keep it on the down low." she muttered as she slowly removed the blanket and came face to face with the restrained boner that was creating a small but sizable white stain. "He must be having a wet dream…..wet dream huh?"

Leni munched on the popcorn faster and saw Luna start to slide the underwear off. "His balls are so big for his age...big and...packed with….with…" Luna said as she began to suck on them and slowly jack him off.

"Oooh you dirty whore. You were pulling something like that off without me knowing? I'm both pissed, and proud." Leni spoke as she looked at Luna's pod before resuming the memory.

While Luna sucked Lincoln's eyes began to slowly open. "Hmmm Ronnie is that you?" he groaned while blinking and squinting his eyes, making Luna halt. "...LUNA!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" he exclaimed as Luna went up and deeply frenched him.

"Nice one Luna, shut him up with a kis,s classic!" Leni spoke as she finished her soda and tossed the can away.

Luna soon pulled away from Lincoln's mouth. "This is a wet dream bro do whatever you want to me, I'm yours and yours alone."

"What?!" he gaped at her. "B-B-But I thought I was already dreaming?"

Luna chuckled. "Your mind must be telling you something if I used to be Ronnie Anne." she winked. "Come on dude, live a little, go wild~" Luna said as she took off her shirt revealing her supple B cups.

"B-But you're my sister!" he exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and guided to her crotch.

"Don't let that stop you Lincoln, I know you want me and I want you to use me, slap me, pull my hair, make me your bitch, fill me with your babies, and don't stop until I'm an obedient little whore" she spoke whispering in his ear before licking it making Lincoln go slack jawed with Leni frowning.

"Oh hell no! That's Lucy who's supposed to be saying all that to him first." Leni scowled as she kept watching, making a mental note to punish Luna later.

Lincoln gulped before pushing Luna onto the floor and standing over her. "...is this what you want?" he growled as he grabbed his cock.

"Oh fuck yeah." she said as she started to drool.

"LOUDER!" He roared. "If you really want it, then yell it out!"

'Good thing Lisa made the house soundproof after my last indoor concert!' she thought in relief. "I WANT IT SO FUCKING BAD! ROCK ME LIKE A HURRICANE!"

"That's what I thought bitch!" Lincoln said with a Smirk. 'Here's hoping I don't wake up!' He thought as he jammed his dick deep into Luna's throat and began to slam his pelvis into her face.

'His Cock it tastes so good!...I want more I NEED TO HAVE MORE!' Luna thought Slowly going insane as she Opened her Mouth and swallowed up Lincoln's balls and Greedily sucked them.

"AHHHHH LUNA!" Lincoln Exclaimed as he stopped thrusting as Luna's mouth was like a Vice Gripped Vacuum.

'CUM! CUM! ALL I WANT IS HIS CUM! I WANT IT I WANT IT!' She thought as Lincoln gave a Loud Moan and pulled out before Cumming all over her face and the floor. "NO THE WHITE GOLD!"

Lincoln panted and groaned, leaning against his bed while seeing Luna move down and lapped at the sperm on the floor desperately. "Wow ...Luna didn't think you'd be so….crazy for it." Lincoln said with a small chuckle.

"It's so good, I gotta make sure not to waste any of it~"

"Well sorry for what I said earlier. Ronnie told me that girls love it when you treat them like crap in the bedroom."

"Hehe she wasn't wrong bro." Luna spoke as she got on all fours and spread her ass cheeks. "My ass is all yours for the taking~"

Lincoln perked up with his dick instantly getting right back up. "Wow I wonder if Luna's always been like this?" Leni spoke as she went through more of Luna's memories and was honestly horrified at what she saw. "Oh my...she HAS!" Leni exclaimed as she witnessed Luna hiding in a bush at the park watching little boys playing in the sandbox while fingering herself, at the pool hiding in the wet shorts disposal bin as three five year old boys took off their shorts and tossed them into the bin and went in the shower all while squeezed the water from the shorts into her mouth. "Holy shit...it's not just with Lincoln, it's with any younger boy."

* * *

One memory showed Luna actually putting a water bottle on a desk and hid, watching as a young boy spotted it before taking it and drank from it, much to her pleasure as Leni saw her sister with no panties on and with juices trickling down her thighs.

"Don't tell me she pulled an Anna on that poor kid?" Leni whispered in shock. Another memory showed Luna sneaking into a random family's bathroom as a seven year old boy did his business in the toilet….he went number 2 being a kid and all he forgot to flush, but closed the bathroom door. Luna got out from her hiding place, licking her lips and was about to go to the toilet before Leni shut the footage off.

"Ok yeah No, None of you wanna see that, but we all know how that was gonna go." Leni spoke briefly breaking the fourth wall. "I just can't believe Luna could be that….sick! And that's coming from me." While Leni was in deep thought she scratched her chin before coming up with an idea. "Hmmm so Luna loves little boys huh? Well then she'll get little boys and Lincoln to if she….cooperates."

She grinned and began the process of putting in a few more memories, sent them into the two pods, and put the rest away just in case.

*Lincoln*

Lincoln gave a tired yawn as he woke up in bed next to Lucy. Said girl clung to him like a koala, which he found cute. "Lucy wake up Lucy it's morning" he told her softly as she groaned and slowly sat up. "And how is my Brood mother doing this morning?" he asked as he rubbed her small budding chest making her moan softly.

"Master!" she gasped as Lincoln smirked.

"That's what I thought, soon Lucy we'll have a bundle of joy to call our own." he spoke, holding her close.

"Should we go over names?"

"No not yet, let's wait until we know for sure, but I honestly wish we could have kids now. Imagine it lucy, Our son fucking you like a pig." Lincoln said as he began to slightly finger her snatch causing Lucy to gasp in pleasure.

"I hope he takes after his father!" she moaned as Lincoln pinched her clit hard. "YAH!"

"Then again, I wonder what it would be like if it was a little girl." Lincoln said as he kept toying with Lucy's clit.

"I….I...I could teach her how to take her father's cock!...and...and...only to swallow and never spit!" she gasped loudly.

"Tell me Lucy, do you want to cum?"

"Y...y….YES!"

"Then what's stopping you?'

"I-I-I need your permission!"

"Good girl Lucy, this is why you're my favorite, go ahead cum and I might give you a treat later" he said as he licked her cheek.

"THANK YOU!" she screamed before her juices sprayed out and coated his fingers.

"Here suck!" he told her, showing off his dripping fingers.

Lucy opened her mouth and latched onto them and moaned while licking her juices off them.

"Yes, clean my fingers and as a reward later tonight I let you lick my ass." he told her as she cleaned his fingers and smiled.

"Master really! But….I don't deserve an honor such as that!"

"Yes you do...and what did I tell you about being overly dramatic?" he said with a playful smirk as she blushed.

"S...sorry."

"Now Lucy let's go have breakfast shall we?"

"Yes master."

* * *

Lincoln smiled as he got out of bed and went towards the window and looked down at a tent in the backyard. "HEY YOU TWO WAKE UP NOW!" he yelled as Elizabeth and Girl Jordan quickly scrambled out looking…..dirty and not the good kind, the bad kind as they haven't washed in weeks. Ever since what they did to Lucy Lincoln punished them harshly for their actions by making them sleep in a tent in the backyards without touching themselves.

"Yes master?" Girl Jordan spoke nervously.

"Look Lucy and I are hungry, come inside shower and cook Elizabeth or else you'll get more than a blackkeye!" he yelled as yes Elizabeth Dimartino was now sporting a particularly nasty looking shiner on her left eye.

"Right away hubby!"

Lincoln and Lucy in the meantime got dressed before heading out of his room. "Ya know Lucy I've been thinking….what was the name of that little friend of yours?"

"Haiku?"

"Yeah Haiku….I want her!" he said, making Lucy shocked by this decision.

"...why?"

"Because Lucy, you're my world, but I think another adorable goth like yourself deserves to pleasure me don't you think?" he spoke as he was heading for the door.

"...no." Lucy spoke as Lincoln stopped in place.

"I'm sorry..what did you say?" he asked, turning his head to her slowly with slight surprise.

"I…..I said no…" Lucy spoke again as Lincoln began to slowly approach her.

"Lucy, I love you and you're my favorite." he spoke sweetly before grabbing her hair and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "So that's why you have 5 seconds to tell me why you said no."

"Its…...its…." she whispered as she tried not to cry.

"ANSWER ME BITCH!"

"IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN HURT BEFORE!" she exclaimed as Lincoln dropped her.

"...explain."

"Her….father he's...abusive it's why her mother and sister don't live with them anymore."

"Sister? She has a sister?" he asked as Lucy gave a nod. "So that's why? Well tell you what, tomorrow take me to see Haiku."

"W...what're you going to do?"

"Nothing yet, I just want to see if what you're saying is true."

"But master, I-"

"Lucy? You're going to take me to Haiku tomorrow, understand?"

"...please...master, promise me you'll have her join us willingly." she whimpered as she started to cry.

"I promise I won't force her to do something she's not comfortable with." he spoke as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Lucy wiped her eyes and gave a small smile as she and Lincoln went downstairs for breakfast.

*Kitchen*

Elizabeth was finishing up cooking as she placed two omelettes on plates and placed them on the table.

"Elizabeth are you done?" Lincoln spoke with a scowl.

"Yes Hubby, as your wife I always cook well for you." she said, looking down in fear as Lincoln smiled.

"Good, if I like what you make then maybe I'll kiss you and if Lucy enjoyed it and let you suck my dick how's that sound?" he spoke as she gasped in joy.

"Thank you hubby!" she cheered as Girl Jordan walked downstairs wrapped in a towel.

"The shower's all your Elizabeth." she spoke as the older woman nodded and went to clean herself. "Ummm master?" she spoke nervously.

"What is it Jordan?"

"...I…..I'm hungry too."

"Well then, it sounds to me like you'll be waiting until me and Lucy are done, and even then, that's if Lucy feels you've earned it." he spoke as Girl Jordan looked down in shame. "Hmmm these omelettes taste pretty good huh Lucy?"

"Yes master they actually Taste pretty good." she spoke as Lincoln gave a smirk.

"Hey Girl Jordan are you still hungry?"

"Yes master."

"Come here and get on your knees, I'll feed you then."

She walked over and got on her knees in front of him.

"Open!" Lincoln spoke as he placed more food in his mouth. Girl Jordan gave a nod and opened her mouth as Lincoln let the pre-chewed food fall into her open Maw. "Eat it!" he demanded as she began to chew.

"Thank you for the food master." she moaned as Lincoln smirked just as Elizabeth came down.

"Hubby how was it?"

"Decent Elizabeth thank you." he said as she got on her knees.

"Decent enough for a blowjob?"

"Hmmm maybe, but right now I need to pee so Lucy tell me which one of these lowlifes deserves to drink my piss?' he asked as Lucy gave it some thought.

"...Girl Jordan i think she deserves it more."

"You heard her slut, open up again." Lincoln spoke as she eagerly nodded and opened her mouth wide. "Lucy do you need to pee as well?"

"Not right now master."

"Shame. I was going to have Elizabeth drink your piss as well because I have an announcement to make." he spoke as he stuck his cock into Girl Jordan's mouth and released his bodily fluids. "Ahh yeah that's a good girl Jordan" he moaned in relief.

"Mmmm." she let out, trying to keep from letting it spill out.

"Now than Ladies here's what's going to change. Elizabeth from now on you are to refer to Lucy as Mommy, and Girl Jordan you to call her mistress, understand?"

"Wait...you mean she's-"

"Yes she is your superior now, but if you'd like you can still keep calling me hubby I find it cute that you think of yourself as more important than my darling brood Mother."

"But hubby!..."

* * *

*SMACK!*

* * *

"SHUT UP!...now Elizabeth be a good wife and clean up the kitchen!"

"Y...y...yes Hubby" She sniffles Sadly as Lincoln pulled out of Girl Jordan's Mouth and left the kitchen with Lucy.

*Back with Leni*

"Ok Luna Time to wake up!" She said as She pulled a Lever and Luna fell out the Pod. Said girl groaned with her eyes rolling around in her head before shaking herself and slowly stood up with a groan.

"Mah...head, where am I?"

"Back in the world of the living."

"Leni? Wat'chu doin in Lisa's bunker and…..wha…..WHAT HAPPENED TO MAH VOICE!?" she exclaimed in a panic.

"It got a little better, silly." chuckled Leni.

"Better? Gurl what'chu talkin bout!? And were's Sam!?"

"In the other pod." Leni said pointing to it before Luna remembered something crucial.

"...no...she…..she must still hate me for what I's did…."

"Oh I'll bet she does, a lot."

Luna sighed and dropped to her knees. "I….I's never wanted to hurt Simon….I's just didn't wanna wait for marriage any longer!" she sobbed slightly.

"Oh sweetie I Know you didn't mean to, lots of things we do are accidental after all." Leni spoke and brought her in for a hug. Luna started crying on her shoulder as she rubbed her back. "Of course, the thing you did to Lincoln in his 'dream' sure wasn't an accident, now was it?"

Luna froze in fear and gulped. "...I's don't know whatchu talkin' bout."

"I saw your memories." Leni tightened her grip on Luna while shaking her head. "Oh Luna Luna Luna, you just had to go and taste Lincy's baby batter before Lucy, didn't you?" Leni growled asd Luna gave a nervous Look.

"Leni I's swear I….I never touched Lincoln honestlery!" she said as Leni pulled out a remote and pressed a button which played a voice clip of Luna moaning. "That don't sound like me!"

"Does this not look like you?" Leni said as she showed Luna footage of the night in question. "Because it sure does, especially when you scream for Lincy to fuck you like a whore."

Luna looked down in shame. "...I's just couldn't help it….I's wanted it so bad! Ever since Ma and Pa made us bathe together to save on water I's knew I had to have it in me!"

"Yes Our mother and Father do have a habit of making….questionable choices when it comes to their children don't they?" remarked Leni with a scowl before smiling and patted Luna on the back. "I don't blame you, Lincy could put a horse to shame with time, and I might be willing to forgive you, but…."

"But what?"

"It means you'll have to do something for me. Do it without any problem, and I just might let you have another chance with Lincoln."

"I's promise! What is it?"

"It's easy. Since you like them so young, you have to go around town, and use your body to pleasure any random boy. Younger than you of course, and without getting caught."

"...I uhhhhh don't know what you's meanin by that sis." she chuckled nervously.

"Luna you snuck into someone's house, waited for their kid to use the bathroom and you ate his shit! I mean seriously I've done some twisted and fucked up stuff but THAT! That's just disgusting! Hell I don't even let the pigs eat shit!" Leni exclaimed gesturing to Becky who was asleep on the couch.

"AHHH! Ok ok ok!" Luna held her hands up with Leni crossing her arms.

"So, we can either have you run wild and have fun, then you'll be allowed access to Lincy, or I spread it across the internet."

"...But….what About Sam? When she wakes up she'll hate me won't she?"

"You let me handle Sam. So what's it going to be Luna?"

* * *

"...Well..."

"Just think Luna, all the tiny dicks you can suck, all the cum you can eat. I know you want that don't you you sick bitch?"

Luna gulped and looked away hearing all that, her minds picturing them while she felt herself start to drool.

"I'll bet you'd really go wild if even one of them came inside you, risking the chance of knocking you up."

"Kn….Kn….Knock me up?' she stammered with a gulp as she felt her crotch wetten intensively.

"Yeah, after all, if they can make sperm, they have a chance of giving you a baby early on."

Luna's eyes turned to hearts as she felt her clit come alive and twitch like crazy. "...I'LL DO IT!"

"Good girl, now I already have a way to attract those little future horndogs to you"

"How?" she asked as Leni gave a smile and patted her head.

"You'll see, but if you can get about say….fifteen little boys to cum all over and inside you, I'll send you to where Lincoln is."

"You got it!"

"Good now go get dressed and follow this note down to the letter." Leni gave Luna a note while Luna nodded and walked over to where the entrance was with Leni turning to the pod Sam was still in. "Now than Sammykins I think Lincy could go for a taste of the country, but first time to erase those bad memories of your poor brother."

She walked back over to the computer and typed away, the hose hooked up to the pod leaking in a liquid as Leni adjusted the memories again. "There we go!" she said as she soon began to hear soft dinging noise coming from her book. "Ooh! I'm getting a message."

She excitedly stood up and ran over to the book and turned the pages to a large pentagram where the symbol glowed until a white circle appeared. "...Teacher! It's you!"

"Hello Leni, I trust everything is going alright?" came a distorted voice as the symbol glowed with each word.

"Yes teacher, everything is going according to plan. I can't wait for you to meet Lincoln when he's ready!"

The voice gave a soft chuckle as it began to form into a female like silhouette which bent down and gently caressed Leni's cheek. "I know and I'm so proud of you for doing this for me."

"Aw shucks." blushed Leni.

"I will return later to check more on your progress Leni". they spoke as the figure disappeared and the book closed.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can speed up progress. Even if it takes too long I will make my teacher proud!" Leni exclaimed before looking at Sam's pod. "That gives me an idea."

* * *

*Elsewhere*

* * *

"Man Look at all this candy!" Lana said as she got into the passenger seat of Lola's jeep.

"I know right? It's as big as your head." remarked her twin driving it while Lana had to set the bag on her lap.

"Oh very funny." Lana said rolling her eyes as Lola drove forward only to stop. "Uh, Lola? You can keep going."

"I'm trying but something's wrong!" she said as Lana looked back and gulped.

"Uhhh Lols maybe we should walk home…."

"Why?" she said as Chandler and his goons surround the jeep. "Oh, that's why."

"Well well well, if it isn't the little twins. And look, they have an adorable little jeep. Tell us, do you have your own make believe license?" he mocked.

"Hey you big jerk, I'll have you know this jeep was built by my little sister!" Lola snapped.

"Oh so the retard in the sweater made this? No wonder its so stupid looking!" Chandler laughed as one of his lackeys picked Lana up by her hair.

"HEY LET ME GO!" She yelled as Lola tried to attack the big jerk only to get a swift kick in the teeth.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, falling on the ground and holding her mouth with tears of pain since she swore she felt a tooth get knocked loose.

"LOLA NO!" Lana screamed as without warning she found her face being slammed into the pavement, knocking her out as Chandler took the bag of candy and gave Lola another kick in the face knocking out another tooth.

"Thanks for the candy Runts!" he laughed before he and his goons walked off, Lola whimpering from the pain and looking at Lana with concern. "H….H….Hang on Lana!" she cried as she slowly picked herself up and placed her sister in the jeeps cargo hold before quickly driving off while a nearby camera picked up everything.

*Leni*

"...those…...those…...BASTARDS!" Leni roared as a pair of wings erupted from her back. "Those cocksucking motherfucking dick licking shit eating BASTARDS!" Leni's eyes began to glow red as her skin slowly turned scaly. "So...Chandler thinks he's such a big man for tormenting two little girls huh? Well he won't be so big when I GET AHOLD OF HIM!" She roared as she slowly started to grow bigger.

The room started to seem smaller by comparison since Leni was getting big enough to touch the ceiling while her nails started to grow sharp too.

*Chandler*

Chandler was on his way home eating his bag of stolen goods with a smirk on his face. "Man those stupid girls got some pretty good candy, maybe I should see if I can dig some dirt on them so I can blackmail them into buying me more" he wondered as he noticed that clouds were starting roll in. "Weird they said it wasn't going to rain"

"They did." came a dark voice behind him.

Chandler turned around but didn't see anything. "The hell was that?' he muttered as he kept walking but noticed the bottom of his shoes were getting wet. "What the?"

"Heheheheh." a voice chuckled in his ear which made him shiver.

He whirled around, but again, didn't see anything. "I gotta get home!" he panicked as he started to run only to trip and fall and realise he was knee deep in blood. "AHHHH!"

"Aw, what's wrong Chandler? Scared of a little blood?" the voice teased as he tried to back away only to feel something near his hand. Chandler picked it up and saw it was a green wire.

"What the…" he muttered as said wire wrapped itself around his wrist and lifted him into the air as three more appeared and held him in place as two others ripped off his clothes leaving him in his underwear. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"SILENCE YOU LIMP DICKED NOBODY!" A voice boomed as Chandler was lifted higher and he discovered he was now within an odd room made of flesh eyeballs and teeth. "YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN I SAY SO!"

Chandler began to freak out as he peed himself.

"How pathetic you have no problem instilling fear into two small children but all you are is a coward yourself" mocked the voice as the teeths gnashed and the eyeballs narrowed at him.

"Pl….please don't hurt me" he whimpered as a tentacle ripped off his underwear revealing his two inch wonder.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE PACKING!? AHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN AND HERE I THOUGHT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" They laughed as they sent a tentacle into Chandler's penis.

"AHHH!" he screamed from the sudden and foreign sensation making him struggle in the grip.

"That's right...scream for me brat! LET ME HEAR YOU CRY!" the voice exclaimed as it forced more tentacles into the boy's urethra as Chandler screamed louder only for a tentacle to get shoved deep into his mouth. "Let's see how you use that mouth of yours."

"MPHMMMMMPH!" He groaned as he tried to breakout only to find more tentacles getting shoved into his ass.

"I'm going to make you into my EGG SACK!" laughed the voice, making his eyes widen in shock and cry out around the tentacle due to the ones in his urethra wiggling around.

"YES THAT'S IT KEEP! SCREAMING IT'LL JUST MAKE MORE HORNIER! I WANT TO ORGASM TO YOUR FEAR LITTLE BOY!' The voice yelled as Chandler's eyes winded in terror as he saw large bowling ball sized bulges being pumped down the tentacles.

'No no no no no!' he thought but felt his eyes bulge out in sheer pain as the eggs entered his body. "MMMMMM!"

"HAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE SO HELPLESS? DOES IT FEEL GOOD?" the voice yelled as they kept pumping more eggs into his body.

"MMMMPH!" With a wet plop the tentacles retracted and let Chandler fall onto the ground where he quickly woke up back outside on the sidewalk completely normal. "AHHH! Stop!"

He panted and looked around, momentarily stunned, and began to calm down, not seeing any tentacles or creepy eyes, and he still had his clothes on.

"...That's it, no more candy!" he said as he picked up the bag, threw it in a nearby trash can. and ran off.

"Oh Chandler that candy wasn't the only thing that messed with your head" Leni spoke as she sat on a nearby tree branch as her green skin slowly turned back to normal.

* * *

*Lincoln*

* * *

Lincoln was relaxing on the couch as he watched as Elizabeth tended to his boner. "That's it Elizabeth you really deserved this" he grunted as she stopped and smiled.

"Thank you hubby it's my job to please you"

"That's right bitch, I'm glad you know your place!" he spoke with a smirk as she took his cock into her throat as Lincoln gave a groan as he came into her stomach. "Damn you must've been waiting for it huh?" he chuckled as she pulled away and swallowed his load.

"Hubby you spoil me" She smiled as Lincoln pet her head. "You're right I spoil all my bitches to much"

"Would you like me to serve your magnificent cock here?" she asked while playing with her snatch.

"Hmmm I don't know, you've been a bad girl as of lately so I don't know if you deserve it" He spoke with a smirk as she gulped.

"Please hubby, I'll be a good girl."

"You promise?"

"I swear it!"

Lincoln's smirk turned into a smile before he usrhed her to sit on his lap. "Ok fine, I'll take your word for it"

"Thank you hubby." Elizabeth went over and positioned herself over his dick before Lincoln grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him.

"AHHH YEAH!"

"S...S….So Much bigger than last time!" she gasped as Lincoln began to thrust into her cervix. She gasped from the movement and moaned with wide eyes and a smile.

"You feel that bitch? My dick is touching your womb! Maybe I can turn you into a brood mother like Lucy, would you like that?" he grunted as he pulled her nipples.

"AHHH! YES! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR THAT HUBBY!"

"WELL TOO BAD! LUCY IS THE ONLY BROOD MOTHER I NEED!...although if you were to prove yourself worthy I'll fill you with as many children as you want!"

"YES! YES! I'LL PROVE MYSELF!"

"Good girl, now tell me you want my cum on your face." Lincoln growled as he pushed her off and began to stroke his dick while standing over her.

"Yes...I want it all over my face, cover me in it!" she begged, holding her mouth open.

"Louder."

"COVER MY FACE IN YOUR HOT THICK SEED!"

"Good little slut!" Lincoln gave a loud groan as he sprayed his cum all over Elizabeth's face and smirked when he saw said woman rubbing into her skin and licking her fingers clean. "Good Elizabeth, now then how about you come over here and give me a rim job?"

"Yes hubby." she spoke happily as Lincoln got on all fours until he saw Lucy walk in.

"Hold on a second." Lincoln got off the couch and sat up. "Lucy whats wrong?"

"Master there's…..someone outside."

"Outside? Who?"

"I….I'm not sure, she doesn't seem like anyone we know."

"Elizabeth go get my Bathrobe."

"Yes Hubby." she sighed and walked out.

"By the way Lucy, where's Girl jordan?"

"She's upstairs."

"Well tell her to come down and get dressed, we might have a guest here."

"Yes master."

* * *

*Thirty minutes later*

* * *

Lincoln gave a sigh and opened the door. "Yes may I help….Sam is….that you?" he said as Sam was in front dressed in her normal attire...save for a cowboy hat.

"Hi Lincoln." she gave an awkward wave and southern accent.

"Ummm Sam, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why're you here?"

"Well...Ah just missed ya is'all" she said with a bashful look. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, go ahead." He said as he opened the door and let her inside.

*Luna*

'Ok here's hopin this works!' she thought nervously as she stood in front of a building that read: Happy Home daycare center. 'Just gotta keep it together and don't go lettin' no one catch ya.' While Luna was contemplating her next move a few cars pulled up. 'Customers!'

Some parents stepped out, followed by their young children who walked up to the daycare.

"Hi, is this the happy home daycare?" one of the mom's asked.

"Why yes ma'am it is, mah name is Luna and Ah run the place"

"Great, we wanted to drop our kids off before heading to work."

"That'll be fine with me" Luna spoke as she saw more cars pull up and more parents with children arriving. Outwardly she had a friendly smile, but inwardly Luna's heart was pounding like crazy, her clit was twitching, and her throat was slowly getting dry. 'Aw shoot! Gotta keep it together.' she thought as she was trying so hard not to jump the kids right here and now.

"Bye mommy have fun at work!' a little boy cried out happily as the kids all waved their parents goodbye and turned to Luna.

"Ok everyone let's all go inside and have some fun!" smiled Luna as the kids cheered with her leading them inside. 'Oh man, all of them are so young, innocent, and are gonna be all mine~' she thought as she closed the door with a Villainous smile on her face. "Ok Kids I know a great game we can play, it's called the Naked game!" Luna spoke with hearts in her eyes and a drooling mouth.

*Chandler*

Chandler was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, still freaked out over what happened to him. 'It was just a dream, I had some crazy sugar induced daydream, it wasn't real.' he thought as his stomach gave a small growl. "Man I must be getting hungry"

He rinsed his mouth out and put his tooth brush away and left the bathroom unaware that his stomach was slowly bulging out. He went into bed and turned the lights off before he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

*knock knock*

"Chandler sweetie aren't you hungry, you didn't eat dinner." his mother spoke, knocking on the door.

As Chandler sat up his eyes shrunk when he saw how much his stomach had grown. His jaw dropped open while speechless. "Ah...ah…"

"Chandler are you awake?' his mother spoke again as he then heard his father.

"Chandler don't ignore your mother, answer her!"

Chandler ignored them as he started coughing into his hands. The light may have been off, but he could see something red in them which made him go cold with horror.

Having enough, Chandler's parents opened the door and cut on the light as Chandler was brought out of his thoughts by his mother's terrified scream.

"OH MY GOD! Chandler! What happened?!"

"I…..I…...I….." he said as he could feel the inside of his stomach being scraped and before could say another word a small hole appeared in his stomach melting the skin before exploding in a shower of acidic blood. His eyes widened while feeling nothing but pain, while his parents screamed in horror while some of it got on themselves. The ceiling of Chandler's room processed to collapse on top of them as more blood began to pool where the debris had landed as the screaming of Mcann parents soon died off and was silent. From Chandler's remains a small imp like creature that resembled a cross between Lincoln and Leni appeared and sniffed the air.

"Mmmm, female." it let out with a fanged grin before it took off running down the street as more began to pop out from the corpse and follow suit.

*Elsewhere*

Carol Pingry was walking home as she gave a tired yawn. "Can't believe dad told me to walk. I know the store isn't that far from the house, but it's still so tiring to walk from home to work" she grumbled. She turned the corner and slowed down when she heard some odd sound coming down the street, but with how dark it was it was hard to actually see anything.

"What was that?" she looked around having heard some noise, but shrugged, only to find herself being attacked by the imp. "Ow! Hey, what's going-"

"Female!" it hissed with a grin before it bit down on Carol's arm, making her scream out. The creature began to suck out some of her blood but instead of feeling pain Carol began to feel pleasure as she felt herself getting aroused.

"AHHH….Stop...I….I..I'm CUMMING!" she moaned as the creature began to seemingly liquify and entered her body causing Carol to fall backward as her breasts and nipples grew bigger and began to spray milk all while her eyes glazed over.

"...Lincy~" she said in a zombie like tone.

*Leni*

Said girl smiled as she was watching the cameras that were in the living room, which showed Sam there with Lincoln, with her already recording it for what was about to happen.

"Leni." a voice called out as the book once again started to glow.

"Oh! It's Teacher again." She moved over to the book and opened it with a smile. "Yes teacher?"

A woman with Blonde hair in a bob cut style, blue eyes, and wearing a one-piece black leather dress with matching thigh-high black stockings, and shiny black heels.

"Leni, I am so proud of you" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh thank you Miss Kitami."

"So tell me Leni, have the seeds been placed?"

"Yes ma'am. All I need now is to break open Luan's head as well as the heads of my youngest sisters and everything will be ready to go!" she spoke with a salute.

"Excellent. I can already sense your little ones finding excellent bodies." she spoke as Leni hugged her.

"Thank you Miss Kitami for everything you've done for me!"

"Come now my dear, it was nothing." she smiled, rubbing Leni's head.

"But you've been more of a Mother to me than Rita ever has!"

"I won't deny that, but that just means when the time is right you'll have revenge on that slut."

Leni gave a nod as her teacher faded away. "Now then, I wonder what Serum would best Fit Luan?" Leni spoke as she turned back to her desk and looked over the numerous viles she had. "So many options, and all for one little soon to be slut for Lincy."

* * *

 **Well not bad for the first chapter in a while huh guys? So let's recap what's happened so far shall we? Luna was revealed to a shameless unabashed Pedophile who's obsession even grossed Leni out, Lucy is slowly starting to question Lincoln's mindset as she's more worried about Haiku, Lincoln showed that even though Lucy is his favorite he will smack her around should he have too and Leni did...something too chandler**

 **Yep it's good to be back oh yeah I almost forgot we finally got introduced to this HER Leni has constantly mention and it's revealed that it's someone named Kitami well anyone with the Knowledge of a Hentai Called Bible Black should know EXACTLY who this Kitami is and just how much of a threat she poses if she were to have her way.**

 **Anyhow next time well honestly I'm not sure what'll happen next time I'm still thinking on it hmmmm maybe i should update another older story...possibly...The reign of Crona?**


End file.
